


Мистер Оптимизм (Mr. Brightside by thelastinvisiblegirl)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Step-siblings, faux incest, lots of cussing, mentions of past alcohol abuse, they dont become step-siblings til the end whoops, they h8 each other and then they bang, yeah - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они дрались, как кошка с собакой, но никогда - в школе. В школе они даже не смотрели друг на друга, но в автобусе, дома, в парке, когда их семьи встречались за обедом - они вцеплялись в глотки друг другу. Они держали друг друга в напряжении.<br/>Рокси ненавидела его. Он был мудаком, у которого не было ничего, кроме единственной вещи, которой она желала больше всего. Дирк ненавидел её. Она была засранкой, у которой было всё, о чём можно было мечтать, и она получала всё на серебряном блюдечке даже пальцем не пошевелив.<br/>Они не могли держаться друг от друга подальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер Оптимизм (Mr. Brightside by thelastinvisiblegirl)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> о боже, я не хотела, чтобы он получился таким длинным, ну да ладно
> 
> дейв на два года моложе дирка, роуз на два года моложе рокси, рокси на год моложе дирка.

Они росли вместе.

Когда они были маленькими, они жили на одной улице, ездили на одном автобусе, сидели за одним столом во время ланча в школе. Он был на год старше неё, но, несмотря на это, они встречались на игровой площадке, и даже некоторые друзья у них были общими.

Они никогда не ладили.

Она была надменной и избалованной богатенькой девочкой, которая говорила слишком громко; он был странным и неучтивым отщепенцем, у которого было слишком много прорех в джинсах. Когда она жаловалась на что-то - на что угодно - он всегда был рядом, чтобы грубо напомнить ей о том, что у неё всё было совсем неплохо, даже в те моменты, когда она хотела лишь жалости к себе. Когда он хотел побыть в полном одиночестве, чтобы подумать, она всегда была рядом, чтобы сказать что-нибудь саркастическое, подразнить его, досаждать ему. Такое поведение раздражало обоих.

Они были в средней школе, когда начали наслаждаться подтруниванием.

Девочку звали Рокси Лалонд. Она была светловолосой, низкой, громкой и дерзкой на язык. Она получала хорошие отметки, постоянно флиртовала и агрессивно реагировала на дурацкие комментарии людей. С пятого класса она была в центре социальной группы школы, постоянно в окружении других популярных детей. Ей постоянно говорили о том, какая она исключительная, какая красивая и какая _крутая_. Рокси Лалонд была признана всеми, но любима немногими.

Мальчика звали Дирк Страйдер. Он был светловолосым, высоким, тихим, но дерзким на язык. Он получал идеальные отметки, постоянно сидел в одиночестве, читал о футуристических обществах и огрызался на замечания учителей. С тех пор, как он пошёл в школу, он был отщепенцем - может быть, дело было в его любви к механике и неспособности заводить друзей, может быть, дело было в дурацких очках, которые он носил, и в его грубых манерах. Его навыки общения были никакими. Его постоянно задирали, ему докучали, напоминали о его ненормальности, постоянно говорили о том, каким он был раздражающим, дотошным и _чудаковатым_. Дирк Страйдер был отвержен всеми, но он был любим.

И Рокси Лалонд завидовала ему за это.

Они дрались, как кошка с собакой, но никогда - в школе. В школе они даже не смотрели друг на друга, но в автобусе, дома, в парке, когда их семьи встречались за обедом - они вцеплялись в глотки друг другу. Они держали друг друга в напряжении.

Рокси ненавидела его. Он был мудаком, у которого не было ничего, кроме единственной вещи, которой она желала больше всего. Дирк ненавидел её. Она была засранкой, у которой было всё, о чём можно было мечтать, и она получала всё на серебряном блюдечке даже пальцем не пошевелив. 

Но они не могли держаться друг от друга подальше.

* * *

Пятилетняя Рокси не ненавидела его.

Пятилетняя Рокси, на самом деле, не ненавидела никого. (Ну, кроме мерзкого нового бойфренда её матери, который слишком часто бывал в доме и грубо обращался ко всем, кроме своей подружки - но ненавидеть его было почти что естественно. Она была маленькой и не понимала, почему её папа не был рядом, и почему её мама всегда была навеселе, и почему в доме постоянно были новые мужчины.) Пятилетняя Рокси была счастливой, жизнерадостной и чуточку слишком громкой к неудовольствию окружающих.

Когда они были вынуждены общаться, он проигнорировал её. Или если не игнорировал, то вёл себя по-хамски, потому что она была моложе него и надоедливой. Он в грубом тоне требовал прекратить ходить за ним, несколько раз довёл её до слёз. Она всего лишь пыталась подружиться с парнем, но он и слышать об этом не хотел. Она сдалась и стала отвечать на его грубости грубостью. Вот почему шестилетняя Рокси ненавидела его, равно как и семилетняя, и восьмилетняя, и так далее.

Но пятилетняя Рокси думала, что он интересный, даже несмотря на его мрачность. Она тыкала его и пыталась схватить его очки - они были странными и остроконечными, очень интересными, и Дирк отбивался от её рук и говорил ей прекратить. Она улыбнулась и спросила, не хочет ли он поиграть в куклы или ещё во что-нибудь, а он огрызнулся, что это _девчачьи_ игры, и что он не хотел играть с ней вообще. Она закусила губу, нахмурила брови и надулась.

\- С тобой совсем не весело, - обиженно сказала она.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Не-а, - она покачала головой и скрестила руки, всё ещё дуясь. - Если бы было, ты бы поиграл со мной.  
\- Если я с тобой поиграю, ты отстанешь от меня наконец?

Она подумала с мгновение и кивнула. Он нехотя последовал за ней.

В первом классе она подралась с ним на перемене. Он плюнул в неё, она закричала, потому что он попал в волосы, и он был таким _мерзким!_ Его наказали, и она не разговаривала с ним три дня. Его брат заставил Дирка извиниться перед ней, а её мама заставила Рокси извиниться перед ним, потому что драку начала как раз она. Когда взрослые не смотрели, она показала ему высунутый язык, а он показал ей средний палец. Тогда она не знала, что это значит, но знала, что это плохой жест.

* * * 

Когда Дирк был пятиклассником, один из его друзей, темноволосый парень по имени Кронус Ампора, на спор предложил ему пригласить её на свидание. Дирк сморщил нос и состроил гримасу отвращения, прежде чем выплюнуть: " _Нет_ ". Когда его спросили почему, он сказал, что она была надоедливой и непослушной, кроме того она была младше их, всё равно она просто тупая четвероклассница. Даже на спор он ни за что бы не стал этого делать.

Кронус закатил глаза.

\- Только то, что она младше, ещё не значит, что она некрасивая.

Дирк с сомнением посмотрел на него. Его вроде-как-друг смотрел через плечо Дирка на группу детей, в основном девочек, и когда Дирк обернулся, он заметил, что, легка на помине, Рокси оказалась среди них. Она была в милом розовом летнем платье с лямками, которые явно не входили в школьный дресс-код, вокруг неё была группа её ровесников, которые всячески льстили ей. Она поймала его взгляд и быстро отвернулась, немного помрачнев. Он повернулся на своём стуле, пряча своё разочарование её немилостью.

\- Она и правда миленькая... - пробормотал другой парень из группы, скрестив руки на столе и положив на них подбородок. Его звали Руффио.  
\- Ага, Ди, вот видишь? Вот и Руф тоже считает её красоткой. Так почему бы тебе не позвать её на свидание?

Он закатил глаза и покачал головой.

\- Я уже объяснял тебе, придурок. Кроме того, она бы врезала мне по яйцам, а потом ещё сказала бы, что это я на неё напал.

* * *

Почти в конце её седьмого года в школе его семья пришла к ним на обед, и Рокси оделась в короткое ярко-розовое платье, слишком короткое, чтобы удовлетворять школьному дресс-коду, с тонкими, как нити, лямками и вырезом, показывавшим слишком большую часть её недозрелой груди.

Она упиралась, не хотела садиться и есть с ними, но её мать одарила её острым многозначительным взглядом, и тринадцатилетняя девочка раздражённо фыркнула и уселась на своё место, совсем не так, как подобает леди. Дирк поднял бровь, но она не смотрела на него.

Младшая сестра Рокси, Роуз, которая только-только перешла в шестой класс, поблагодарила мать за тарелку и охотно поздоровалась с Дейвом.

\- Привет, Дейв.  
\- Чё-как, Лалонд, - ответил он. Дейв был на год старше Роуз.

Дирк не с кем не разговаривал, Рокси тоже молчала, лишь изредка отвечала своей матери едкими саркастичными комментариями и пассивно-агрессивными колкостями относительно чего-то, чего Дирк не знал. Дирк видел, как его Бро на них двоих, не уверенный в том, стоит ли ему вмешиваться или нет.

\- Рокси, - сказала её мать уже к середине обеда. - Разве это платье не слишком короткое?  
\- Мама, я иду на _вечеринку_ , - с нажимом сказала Рокси. - Что, ты не хочешь, чтобы я _хорошо_ выглядела на вечеринке? Разве мы, _Лалонд_ , не этим занимаемся?  
\- Мы, Лалонд, выглядим красиво, а не...  
\- Что, распутно? - Рокси бросила на свою мать саркастический взгляд. - Ну, я учусь у лучшей из лучших.

На мгновение повисла тишина, потом Мисс Лалонд спокойно потребовала:

\- Иди в свою комнату.  
\- Что?  
\- Иди. В. Свою. _Комнату_. - Повторила она. - И если ты всё ещё хочешь вообще пойти на эту проклятую вечеринку, ты переоденешься, юная леди.

Рокси закатила глаза и встала из-за стола. 

\- Чудно пообедали, - проворчала она и торопливо вышла, стуча каблуками по лестнице.

Когда она ушла, Мисс Лалонд вздохнула.

\- Я прошу прощения за это, - сказала она. - Если бы я знала, что она так себя поведёт, я бы не приглашала её сегодня...

Бро покачал головой. 

\- Всё нормально. У маленькой леди проблемы в последнее время?  
\- Это мягко сказано, - ответила женщина и сделала глоток вина. Роуз держала свой взгляд на тарелке.  
\- По-моему, она расстроена из-за... - Роуз немного подумала. - Ну, я слышала, как она говорила по телефону чуть раньше. Друзья, которые должны были прийти, всё отменили в последнюю минуту.

Мисс Лалонд кивнула.

\- Всё равно, так нельзя разговаривать с матерью.

Бро успокаивающе положил ладонь на её руку.

\- Я пойду, поговорю с ней, - предложил он и, не получив отказа, поднялся и направился к лестнице.

Поднявшись наверх, Рокси захлопнула за собой дверь и заперла её, но сомневалась, что они её слышали. Она раздражённо упала на кровать.

Слёзы кололи глаза - сегодня явно был не её день. Все её друзья забили на неё, а ведь она так хотела пойти на эту вечеринку с тем парнем, а потом он просто взял и всё _отменил_ , без предупреждения! Тем не менее, она отказывалась плакать и вместо этого смаргивала слёзы, зарываясь головой в подушку.

В её дверь постучали.

\- Мама, уходи! - крикнула она, потом добавила. - А если это Роуз, то тоже уходи!  
\- Это не твоя мама и не Роуз, - ответил баритон. Она вскинула голову, на мгновение сбитая с толку, прежде чем поняла, что это Мистер Страйдер.  
\- Подождите секунду, - сказала она, быстро почистила лицо, чтобы не было никаких следов слёз, открыла и распахнула дверь.

Бро был на добрый фут выше неё ростом, со своими 6'0'' роста, и, сказать по правде, выглядел несколько пугающе. Но всё же она знала его столько же, сколько знала Дирка - то есть столько, сколько себя помнила - поэтому она просто посмотрела вниз и скрестила руки.

\- Что вы здесь делаете, - пробормотала она, совсем непохоже на вопрос.

Мужчина пожал плечами.

\- Странную сцену ты устроила на обеде.  
\- Не говорите мне, что _и вы_ собираетесь читать мне лекции, - она вернулась к своей кровати и села. Он прошёл следом, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Не-а, я не большой любитель лекций, - признал он и сел рядом с ней. - Но это на тебя не похоже, Рокс.

Она скрестила руки крепче и старательно не смотрела ему в глаза.

\- _Вам-то_ откуда знать вообще? Вы тут не слишком часто бываете. _Вы_ же не мой папа.  
\- Нет, но я мог бы побыть им.

Рокси с мгновение смотрела на него. Потом она плакала, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Он сначала не отвечал, но потом она почувствовала, как его руки гладят её спину, и заплакала сильнее.

Когда она успокоилась, то стала сразу же отстраняться, вместо этого решив остаться в его объятии. Он успокаивал её, гладил волосы.

\- Ну вот, - сказал он, когда удостоверился, что Рокси больше не собирается плакать. - Теперь, может быть, поделишься, что у тебя стряслось?  
\- Дерьмо, - ответила она. - Тонны и тонны дерьма.  
\- Я знаю, малышка. Я знаю.

Рокси ещё минут пять нежилась в его тепле, думая о том, что ей очень хотелось бы, чтобы он был её настоящим отцом, потом отстранилась, яростно протёрла глаза и стала объяснять:

\- Я собиралась на эту тусовку сегодня, но парень, который должен был пойти со мной, всё отменил, и все мои друзья на меня забили, и я просто... бля, даже не знаю, никогда не была настолько... _расстроена_ , как в последнее время, совершенно _без причины_!

С минуту Бро молчал.

\- Половое созревание - злая сука, - утешил он её.  
\- Мда, - Рокси рассмеялась.

К тому времени, когда она наконец была готова покинуть свою комнату, обед уже кончился, и Рокси рассыпалась в извинениях перед Бро за то, что он так и не смог поесть. Тот пожал плечами и предложил остаться ещё минут на двадцать, а потом они могут спокойно пообедать вместе, без остальных. Рокси улыбнулась, поблагодарила его и снова обняла, прежде чем спуститься вниз.

У Роуз зажглись глаза, когда она увидела свою сестру, и Рокси взъерошила ей волосы. Роуз недовольно заворчала, но она улыбалась, и Дейв ухмыльнулся им. Мисс Лалонд даже не поняла, что она спустилась вниз.

Дирк несколько раз перевёл взгляд между своим братом и Рокси, после чего выдал какой-то язвительный комментарий относительно толи её одежды, толи манеры поведения. Прозвучало это не слишком определённо, чтобы действительно быть оскорбительным, и Рокси закатила глаза и сказала ему заткнуться. Бро одарил Дирка взглядом, недвусмысленно означавшим " _веди себя прилично_ ", и сел за стол вместе с Рокси, чтобы закончить обед.

* * *

Летом между седьмым и восьмым классами для Рокси, две семьи отправились на отдых вместе.

И Рокси, и Дирк жаловались об этом в голос, но чтобы они не думали друг о друге, сказала Рокси её мать, их родители были друзьями, и мы все едем _вместе_ , и ты, юная леди, будешь _вести себя достойно_.

Рокси убежала наверх, захлопнула за собой дверь и крикнула своей матери убираться к чёрту, но, несмотря на всё сказанное, ей тоже приходилось ехать.

И они отправились. Роуз и Дейв чуть ли не за руки держались друг с другом. Они дружили гораздо лучше, чем их старшие копии. Взрослые большую часть времени занимались тем, что не давали Дирку и Рокси откусить друг другу головы.

Они остановились в коттедже с прекрасным видом на озеро во Флориде. Страйдеры заняли одну комнату, Лалонд - другую. Рокси решила, что её мать спит в собственной спальне, в то время как Мистер Страйдер (или Бро, как она стала называть его в последнее время) спал в своей.

На третий день Бро разбудил всех на заре.

Дейв и Дирк особенно не возмущались - привыкли вставать рано, но Рокси стонала и ворчала почти непрерывно. Роуз была слишком занята тем, что постоянно засыпала на плече своей сестры, чтобы жаловаться, а Мисс Лалонд хлопотала, постоянно говорила им сидеть прямо и вести себя лучше.

\- Какая разница-то? - спросила Рокси. - Мы с ними застряли тут ещё на несколько дней. Пусть привыкают.

Мисс Лалонд открыла было напомаженный рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Бро прервал её, положив руку ей на плечо и что-то шепнув на ухо, что Рокси не разобрала. Чем бы это ни было, Мисс Лалонд подумала и кивнула, после чего быстро ушла искать свои ботинки. Они отправлялись на озеро рыбачить.

\- Какой, нахрен, смысл делать это? - продолжая разыскивать свои собственные ботинки, Рокси обращалась больше к себе, чем к кому-то конкретно, но Роуз придумала какой-то формальный ответ про "налаживание связей", который она не стала слушать.

Уже возле воды, она большую часть времени теребила свой телефон, ворча о том, что здесь сигнал плохой и скучно, но даже она должна была признать, что тёплый летний воздух был приятен. К её величайшему удивлению, Дирк не говорил ничего, в то время как Дейв с Роуз и Мисс Лалонд с Бро оживлённо беседовали.

Поэтому Рокси решила вести себя дружелюбно (ну или настолько дружелюбно, насколько она могла с ним), встала со своего стула и плюхнулась на землю рядом с ним, сморщившись от грязи, попавшей ей на шорты.

\- Чего ты такой тихий? - спросила она.  
\- Что, соскучилась по моему голосу? - он не стал смотреть на неё.  
\- Едва ли, - хмыкнула блондинка. - Но сегодня все, кроме тебя, такие общительные, аж тошно. У тебя кризис что ли какой-то? Обычно ты не упускаешь возможности нахамить мне.

Дирк закатил глаза, хотя она и не могла этого видеть. 

\- У тебя секундный прилив сочувствия к самому ненавистному тебе компаньону, Лалонд? Не похоже на тебя.

Она сощурила глаза и сморщила нос на его ответ.

\- Да как скажешь, Страйдер. Я просто пытаюсь быть любезной и всё такое, но если хочешь вести себя, как падла, то... - она поднялась и начала уходить.  
\- Подожди, - сказал он, не отрывая глаз от озера, и вздохнул так, словно сам не мог поверить, что произносит это. - Я прошу прощение за то, что был резким с тобой. Ты можешь... остаться, если хочешь.

Она недоверчиво подняла бровь, но после коротких раздумий кивнула и снова уселась рядом с ним. Несколько минут они сидели в напряжённой тишине.

Поскольку он так ничего и не сказал, Рокси кивнула в сторону их родителей и сказала:

\- Думаю, они трахаются.

Дирк проследил за её взглядом и увидел, как двое взрослых о чём-то увлечённо беседуют. Мисс Лалонд много жестикулировала, но сидела лениво откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив ноги, и Дирку показалось, что он заметил, как её глаза несколько раз скользнули по фигуре Бро.

\- С чего ты взяла?

Рокси закатила глаза и откинулась назад на свои руки.

\- Ох, прошу тебя. Мама теперь никогда не разговаривает с другими парнями, это уже год или два как началось, и они постоянно находят повод собраться вместе. Большая часть из этих поводов включает в себя вовлечение их детей, - она покачала головой. - Плюс, ты видел, как они ведут себя. Типа, Бро способен успокоить её одним несчастным прикосновением к плечу, и они сидят офигенно близко, и Мама постоянно с ним флиртует. - Дирк начал было спорить, но Роуз прервала его. - Прежде чем ты скажешь, что это не так, позволь сказать тебе, что я _миллион_ раз видела, как она флиртует с любым мало-мальски привлекательным мужиком, который окажется от неё в радиусе сотни футов, и она ни с кем никогда не флиртовала настолько активно, как с Бро.  
\- Так что, - сказал он, посмотрев на неё. - Ты думаешь, что они поженятся или устроят что-нибудь настолько же странное?  
\- Не знаю, что они будут делать, - Рокси пожала плечами. - Знаю только, что за всю эту поездку... ты видел их хоть _раз_ в разных комнатах, хоть _один_?

Разумеется, всё это казалось просто идеальным доказательством, но Дирку на это было глубоко плевать. Ну и что с того, что они ебутся? Его это не касается. Даже если это выльется во что-то более серьёзное, какая разница?

После ланча они отправились за мороженным в маленький ресторан, в котором устраивали караоке по воскресеньям. Сегодня было не воскресенье, поэтому они не стали оставаться. Дейв случайно уронил своё мороженное на Рокси, но она не взорвалась, как поступила бы в обычной ситуации. Вместо этого она вздохнула и пошла отмывать одежду, а потом купила ему ещё один рожок. Он извинился, но она ухмыльнулась и сказала, что ей всё равно никогда не нравилась эта футболка.

В ту ночь Рокси проснулась и обнаружила, что её мать кричит на Бро о чём-то, что она не могла разобрать. Другие тоже проснулись, разумеется, но никто не выходил из своих комнат. Рокси обняла Роуз, сказала ей, что всё хорошо, и пошла узнать, в чём дело.

Они были на крыльце, и Мама выглядела очень, очень пьяной, путалась в словах, мыслях и собственных ногах. Бро пытался успокоить её, но без особого результата.

Она добрых десять минут хрипло кричала на него, прежде чем упала на него и начала плакать в его футболку. Он держал её так же, как держал Рокси в тот день, и Рокси спряталась за дверным косяком, чтобы её не заметили.

\- Я всё испортила, - невнятно пробормотала её мать. - Проклятье, Страйдер, я так _облажалась_...  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он. - Я знаю, всё в порядке, всё хорошо... тссс, всё хорошо...  
\- Н-нет, _не хорошо_ , совсем! - Рокси вздрогнула от неожиданного выкрика её матери. - Я, я... Я всё испортила с Рокси, н-но... но теперь я всё испорчу... испорчу и с Роузи!  
\- Ты ничего не испортила с Рокси, - утешал Бро. - У неё просто некоторые проблемы.  
\- Она... она раньше была... моей малышкой, ты знаешь? - Она попыталась засмеяться, но получилось хрипло, сдавленно и печально. - Она забиралась на мою кровать ко мне, когда не могла заснуть, и... и я читала, читала ей, читала все те книги, которые писала раньше, о волшебниках, знаешь? И, и она любила их! И она одевалась в такие милые наряды с бородами и просила меня одеться вместе с ней...

Рокси, всё ещё скрытая от них дверью, чувствовала, что у неё наворачиваются слёзы, но закусила губу и сидела тихо.

\- Но теперь... О, _теперь_! Она даже не может сказать мне, как у неё прошёл день без... без того чтобы не сорваться и не начать обвинять меня во всём, и... боже, я так всё испортила, Страйдер, я облажалась, облажалась, облажалась...

Бро успокаивал её шушуканьем, качал в объятиях и позволял плакать в плечо больше двадцати минут, и Рокси всё ещё боялась высунуться, чтобы взглянуть на них. Потом она уже ничего не слышала, всхлипы стихли, и она решила посмотреть, как они там. Она едва разобрала их силуэты на фоне света, отражающегося от озера.

Её гипотеза была верна: они целовались, и, гммм, похоже, увлекались процессом. Рокси наморщила нос в отвращении и на цыпочках вернулась в комнату, притворившись, что ничего не слышала, и надеясь, что всё забудет.

* * *

В год, когда Дирк был в девятом классе, а Рокси только заканчивала восьмой, они практически не виделись друг с другом.

Как-то вечером в Декабре обитатели резиденции Страйдеров пришли на обед к семье Лалонд, как уже было несколько раз ранее. Когда Дирк увидел её, она показалась ему другой - Рокси гораздо меньше смеялась, и ему это не слишком понравилось. Она едва говорила, а если и говорила, то грубо и агрессивно. И после обеда, когда она торопливо поднималась наверх, чтобы запереться в своей комнате, он остановил её на лестнице.

\- Чего тебе на этот раз, мудила? - резко спросила она. Дирк моргнул. Обычно она не срывалась на неприкрытую агрессию до тех пор, пока он не доводил её. И тут же включилась его защита.  
\- Ну, я _просто_ хотел узнать, что с тобой, но раз ты ведёшь себя так, словно утебя что-то застряло в жопе, я лучше пойду.  
\- Погоди, - она вздохнула, когда он повернулся уйти. Он посмотрел на неё. - Ладно, да, извини и всё такое. Теперь, зачем ты _вообще_ решил узнать, что со мной?

Дирк подтянул свои треугольные тёмные очки на переносицу и скрестил руки.

\- Ты ведёшь себя не настолько громко и надоедливо, как обычно. У тебя что-то стряслось?

Блондинка посмотрела в сторону, нахмурив брови, словно в задумчивости или раздражении, он не мог сказать, из-за чего именно.

\- Ничего не стряслось, - ответила она, наматывая прядь волос на палец. - И, кроме того, даже если бы и стряслось, это всё равно не _твоё_ дело. С каких пор тебя начало заботить, как у меня дела?

Пожав плечами, он равнодушно ответил:

\- Не знаю, с начала старшей школы, наверно.  
\- Ох, прошу тебя, - она закатила свои розовые глаза. - Не надо быть таким напыщенным. Ты всего лишь на год старше меня. Это не _настолько_ большая разница в возрасте, - последнюю часть она пробормотала вполголоса, и он заметил, что она не смотрела ему в глаза.

Неожиданно раздражённая разговором, она резко повернулась на каблуках и торопливо поднялась по лестнице, бросив через плечо:

\- Теперь прошу меня извинить, мне надо заняться кое-какой хернёй!  
\- Не выражаться в доме! - напомнил ей он, подражая голосу её матери. Рокси показала ему средний палец и захлопнула за собой дверь. Четырнадцатилетняя блондинка решила не давать ему видеть ухмылку, появившуюся на её лице из-за его замечания. 

* * *

Однажды ночью в год, когда Рокси была в девятом классе, она заявилась в его дом пьяной в хлам.

Она постучала шесть раз. К счастью, на стук ответил не Дейв или Бро. Рокси ухмыльнулась и громко захихикала, увидев Дирка, после чего набросилась на него с объятием, наваливаясь всем телом. Он неохотно удержал её и громко осведомился, что она здесь делает/почему пришла сюда/твою мать, Рокси, тебе пятнадцать, как можно так нажираться.

Вместо ответов она просто продолжала хихикать и толкаться, качаясь и спотыкаясь на своих высоких каблуках. Он затащил её внутрь, раз снаружи было прохладно, и она его стыдила.

Уже внутри он усадил её на диван в гостиной и встал перед ней, положив руки на бёдра.

\- Ладно, теперь, какого _хрена_ тебя принесло сюда в таком виде в... - он бросил взгляд на свои часы, - в половину двенадцатого ночи?  
\- П'тмушта я хотела увииииидеть тяяяяяя!  
\- Уже почти полночь, дура, и мать тебя зароет, если увидит в таком виде. Я её знаю.  
\- Эээээээй, не парься об этом, она думает, что я ночую у Джейд. - Рокси опять захихикала. - Но я могу просто поспать у _тебяяяяяя_ вместо этого!  
\- Ну уж нет. А ну вставай, - потребовал он. - Надо переодеть тебя в чистое.

Она опустила взгляд на свою измазанную короткую чёрную юбку и топ, насквозь мокрый от спиртного и, судя по всему, рвоты. Она не помнила, что её тошнило, так что, скорее всего, это чья-то чужая. И ей это не понравилось.

\- Ладно, - выдохнула пьяная блондинка, послушно следуя за ним и делая, что ей было сказано. Хотя он и знал, что это, наверно, ужасная мысль, но ему вроде как больше нравилась пьяная Рокси - в таком виде она была гораздо _менее_ враждебной по отношению к нему.

По крайней мере, ему казалось, что это предпочтительнее, пока он не обнаружил, что она при этом становилась где-то на семьдесят процентов более сексуальной/кокетливой, пока была под градусом. Она продолжала "случайно" оступаться и падать на него, едва заметно тёрлась рукой об его кожу, куда более заметно хлопала ресницами. Когда он не сразу понял, что смотрит, как она переодевается, она напомнила ему об этом факте, но тут же добавила, что она, в общем-то, не против того, чтобы он её видел. Это заявление было сопровождено подмигиванием, которое, что удивительно, было всё ещё весьма привлекательным, пусть и неровным из-за её состояния. К сожалению.

И когда она переоделась и начала зевать, Рокси спросила, может ли она остаться на ночь. Она не хотела идти домой и объяснять матери, что врала о том, где была... ну, частично врала, по крайней мере. Вечеринка _на самом деле_ была в доме Джейд, как она объяснила, но она не собиралась оставаться там на ночь. Поэтому, будучи таким святым, Дирк удостоверился, что его семья не придёт не раньше, чем завтра, и неохотно согласился.

Рокси взвизгнула и обняла его, что было больше похоже на попытку удушения, чем на проявление тёплых чувств.

И, кроме того, симпатия - вовсе не то, что она часто проявляла по отношению к Дирку из-за их взаимной неприязни. Он _видел_ , как она обнимается со своими друзьями и целует их в щёку, иногда целуется в засос со своими новыми парнями прямо в школьных коридорах, и иногда, когда он приходил в её дом, у неё были гости. Каждые два-три месяца у неё появлялся новый романтический интерес - они держались недели как минимум, год как максимум. Он не был уверен, _почему_ вообще знал всё это. Просто время от времени он запоминал некоторые факты о ней.

Он соорудил для неё лежанку в гостиной, состоящую из довольно большого количества одеял и большей части его подушек, приготовил стакан сладкого чая, который она попросила. Он обнаружил её на кухне в неуклюжих поисках чего-нибудь спиртосодержащего и помог ей, пусть и нехотя, после чего сказал идти ложиться спать. Когда он пришёл в гостиную, её там не было.

Поиски по всему дому увенчались успехом: Дирк нашёл её в его собственной кровати, лежащей в позе эмбриона на боку, обнимающей его подушку и громко храпящей. Он закатил глаза, поставил на столик стакан с чаем и раздражённо вздохнул. Несмотря на это, он не стал её будить.

В 6:00 субботы он встал, чтобы пойти на свою подработку до полудня - надо было просить друга подвезти его. К тому времени, когда он вернулся, Рокси развалилась на диване в гостиной, завернувшись в одеяла, и глотала аспирин, смотря по телевизору Sailor Moon. Его братья должны были придти домой через несколько часов.

Зачарованная историей о том, как Усаги стала волшебницей, Рокси не заметила его присутствия, пока он не кинул бумажный пакет на кофейный столик перед ней, сказав: "Ланч".

Она удивлённо моргнула на него и с любопытством открыла пакет, обнаружила внутри маленький гамбургер из Макдональдса в пластиковой упаковке. Дирк подумал, что это, должно быть, первая искренняя улыбка, которую он получал от неё, а вовсе не саркастичная и/или дерзкая, как обычно. 

\- Спасибо, Дирки, - сказала она на распев, потому что знала, что он ненавидел это прозвище и злился на него. Он беззлобно закатил глаза и сел на диван рядом с ней, вытащив свой пакет с едой. Оба ели молча.

Когда они закончили есть, она вытерла рот и выкинула за него мусор. К его удивлению, она пошла на кухню и начала мыть посуду.

\- Знаешь,- задумчиво сказала она, убирая чистые тарелки. - Вам на самом деле стоит держать этот дом чище. В смысле, я понимаю, что у тебя в комнате будет бардак, но кухней-то вы пользуетесь, типа, постоянно, так что здесь убираться важнее.  
\- Кто вдруг помер и сделал тебя моей мамой?  
\- Не знаю, - она пожала плечами, - но, тем не менее, я здесь.

Поднявшись с дивана, он потянулся, прежде чем пойти на кухню и облокотиться на стойку рядом с мойкой. Она настороженно глянула на него, когда он стал загружать грязную посуду.

\- Тебе не обязательно помогать убираться, - пробормотал он.  
\- Ага, я знаю. - Рокси пожала плечами. - Но мне показалось, что это меньшее, что я могла бы сделать.  
\- Что верно, то верно, - пожаловался Дирк. - Ты, блять, мою кровать заняла на ночь.

Она ухмыльнулась.

\- Не жалею _об этом_.

После этого разговор сразу же заглох, и они закончили мыть посуду в уютной тишине. К двум часам дня позвонила её мать и попросила прийти домой. Рокси закончила звонок и засунула телефон в карман, застенчиво спросив, можно ли ей одолжить его куртку и/или тапочки, чтобы она могла дойти до дому, не отморозив себе что-нибудь. Она их вернёт, клянётся, просто ей не хочется подхватить гипотермию. Снаружи было ниже нуля.

Дирк закатил глаза, но достал запрошенную одежду и протянул ей, плюс её юбку и блузку. Он бы предложил подвезти её до дому, вот только у него пока что не было прав.

Она остановилась в дверях, натянула его пальто, которое было на два размера больше, чем ей было нужно, и пушистые домашние тапочки. Его пижамные штаны достаточно хорошо покрывали её голые ноги, чтобы сохранять тепло.

\- Эй, эм, - она оглянулась, чувствуя себя немного неуютно. - Спасибо. За всё.

Он кивнул, ухмыляясь.

\- Ага, как скажешь. Теперь свали нахрен из моего дома, засранка, - в его словах не было грубого тона, только игривый.

Рокси ухмыльнулась в ответ, поднялась на носки и легонько клюнула его щёку, прежде чем выбежать через дверь, бросив через плечо:

\- До встречи, лошара!

* * *

14:08. 8-ой урок. Последний на сегодня, и Рокси уже была на грани того, чтобы _рехнуться_ от скуки.

Учительница продолжала и продолжала гундосить о символизме в книге, которую они читали в классе, что-то там про цвета и про то, как голубое небо отражало настроение автора. Даже сильно постаравшись, она ни за что не могла бы заставить себя слушать этот бред. Книга была хорошей, Рокси признавала это, но учительница была просто _безумной_. (Ну, по крайней мере, _безумно скучной_ точно.)

Обращать внимание на её бубнёж становилось невероятно трудно, особенно учитывая то, что учитель уже несколько раз повторила одно и то же. Рокси вздохнула, откинулась на спинку своего стула и задумчиво закусила кончик карандаша, стала разглядывать комнату, и тут её взгляд остановился на кое-ком конкретном.

Дирк, _несомненно_ , внимательно слушал лекцию - ну или, по крайней мере, выглядел таким, судя по тому, как он яростно строчил в своей тетради, хотя Рокси не могла понять, что вообще он мог бы записывать. Его светлые волосы были всклокочены, словно он их дёргал и нервно приглаживал, его футболка была смята. Рокси нахмурилась и скосила на него взгляд, машинально закусив резинку.

Десятиклассник был полным мудаком - типа, на самом деле самым мудацким мудаком, какой когда-нибудь был мудаком. Ещё больше её раздражало то, что он также был одним из самых привлекательных внешне парней, которых она когда-либо встречала. Светлые волосы, загорелая кожа, на удивление хорошее телосложение - чёрт, как же она заглядывалась на его накачанные руки и грудь. Почему самые сексуальные всегда имели настолько уродский характер?

 _Ох, бля, ну прекрасно, он оглянулся_. Она невозмутимо подняла бровь и ухмыльнулась, состроив кокетливый взгляд, просто потому что знала, что это его раздражает. Он равнодушно окинул её посмотрел на неё, прежде чем повернуться и продолжить писать. Блондинка продолжала смотреть на него даже после того, как он отвернулся.

\- Мисс Лалонд, - резко сказала учительница.  
\- Присутствует, - на автомате ответила она, быстро переведя взгляд на доску.

Учительница раздражённо подняла бровь и кивнул в сторону Дирка, скрестив руки на груди с серьёзным видом.

\- Не желаете ли поведать нам, что такого занимательного вы обнаружили на голове Мистера Страйдера? - спросила она.  
\- О, нет, прошу вас, относительно него нет _совершенно_ ничего занимательного, это я вам гарантирую, - Рокси чувствовала, как он на неё смотрит, хотя и не сводила взгляда со стоящей перед ней женщины.

Упомянутая женщина закатила глаза.

\- Меня это не волнует, Лалонд, просто следи за уроком.  
\- Да, мэм, - сладким голосом ответила она, села прямо и состроила своё самое лучшее выражение "да я просто хренов ангелочек".

Дирк продолжал сверлить её взглядом. Она же коротко глянула на него только чтобы ухмыльнуться и подмигнуть ему.

Когда урок кончился, она быстро собрала вещи и как бы невзначай столкнулась с ним в дверях.

\- Ой. _Извини_ , - сказала она без капли сожаления в голосе. Должно быть, он закатил глаза, но разглядеть через его тёмные очки было трудно.  
\- Ну ты и сука, - пробормотал он, быстро проскальзывая мимо неё.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, я всего лишь прикалываюсь над тобой! - Рокси быстро нагнала его и пошла рядом, не обращая внимания на то, что идёт в противоположном направлении от того, куда ей было нужно. На этот раз он несомненно закатил глаза.  
\- О, ну, разумеется, если истязание невинной души считается "весёлым прикалыванием", то да, ты именно это ты и делаешь.  
\- Тебе это _нраааавится_ , - ехидно сказала она. - Не отрицай.  
\- Мне пора на следующий урок.

Рокси нахмурилась.

\- Ну и как хочешь, Страйдер. Увидимся позже, - она ушла в противоположном направлении, прежде чем он обернулся. Дирк остановился и посмотрел, как она удаляется, покачал головой, но всё-таки легко улыбнулся.

* * *

У Рокси развилось сильное пристрастие к спиртному.

Это началось, когда она была в девятом классе. Вечеринки с друзьями, где она напивалась настолько, что уже не могла самостоятельно ходить, и друзьям её приходилось доносить до машины какого-нибудь достойного доверия знакомого. По школе пошли слухи о том, что она спала направо и налево, но ей было наплевать на это. Она была _тинэйджером_ и, _конечно же_ , иногда дурачилась с парнями. Кроме того, её личная жизнь никого не касалась.

Её друзья ничего не говорили о её проблеме с выпивкой, даже когда она начала приходить в школу с похмелья или пьяной, или пьющей, чтобы унять похмелье. Они ничего не говорили на второй год, когда она как минимум раз в неделю приносила с собой красное вино в кофейном стакане и напивалась прямо посреди урока. Они ничего не говорили, когда её оценки стали падать, вместе с ними начало падать её настроение, и она запила ещё больше. Они ничего не говорили.

Она по своему собственному решению стала меньше пить в середине своего десятого класса. Она поняла, что алкоголизм её матери каким-то образом отразился на ней, но её мать уже давно бросила пить, с тех самых пор, как начала встречаться с Бро (что официально началось примерно год назад). Никакие крики, домашние аресты и угрозы её матери не останавливали Рокси от питья. Никакие плохие отметки в табеле успеваемости, головные боли или презрительные ухмылки в коридорах школы не останавливали Рокси от питья. Это был её собственный выбор. Она решила это по причинам, которые никому не называла, но никто её и не спрашивал.

Дирк даже не заметил, как она прекратила пить, пока в одном из их споров до него не дошло, что она стала говорить гораздо более связно, что её ответы стали быстрее и замысловатее, и гораздо более разумными. Она не спотыкалась на словах, и она больше не повторялась каждые две секунды. В тех нескольких уроках, на которые они ходили одновременно, она участвовала гораздо активнее, и учителя время от времени даже хвалили её за работу. Она казалось гораздо счастливее.

Он не стал говорить, что гордится ей, не важно, как часто он думал об этом.

* * *

\- Ой, да _пошёл ты нахуй_!

Парень прижал её к стене гостиной, хватая за плечи достаточно сильно, чтобы на следующий день там появились чёрные и синие пятна. Она поморщилась.

\- _Не смей_ говорить так со мной, ты, грязная ёбаная блядь.

Рокси плюнула ему в лицо и ткнула коленом в пах.

Темноволосый парень ослабил хватку, и она воспользовалась шансом, чтобы вырваться, пока он сгибался пополам. Она побежала к выходной двери, но её схватили в последнюю минуту поперёк талии, достаточно грубо, чтобы это было больно, и не дали сбежать.

Крича, пинаясь, кусаясь и царапаясь, Рокси пыталась делать всё, чтобы заставить его отпустить. Она продолжала и продолжала кричать, звать на помощь хоть кого-нибудь. Парень ударил её по щеке и закрыл рот своей потной ладонью, не давая ей шуметь. Она захныкала, невероятно напуганная, на её лбу выступил пот, слёзы были готовы брызнуть на щёки.

Он нашептывал ей зловещие, ужасные, гнусные вещи, подробно рассказывал, что он собирается делать с ней, хочет она того или нет, и её напуганное состояние _возбуждало_ его ещё больше. Когда она больше не могла вытерпеть, Рокси закусила его руку до крови, ударила его локтём и пнула в пах (опять), после чего бежала. Она вылетела из дома, даже не остановившись, чтобы накинуть куртку, несмотря на тот факт, что снаружи шёл снег, и побежала в единственное место, где, как она знала, её примут. Парень всё это время орал из дверного проёма.

Она даже не стала стучаться. Рокси знала, где они прятали запасной ключ, и быстро отперла дверь из вишнёвого дерева, захлопнула за собой и немедленно заперла. Парень её не преследовал.

Когда она удостоверилась, что находится в безопасности, она прислонилась к двери и сползла по ней вниз. Её ноги мёрзли после пробежки по улице на шпильках, сердце всё ещё стучало.

\- Кто там? - осторожно спросил голос из кухни, и она услышала шаги, приближающиеся к прихожей, где она сидела. Она знала, чей это был голос.  
\- Это Рокси! - крикнула она, слегка закатив глаза. - Не обгадься со страху, Страйдер.

Дирк вышел из кухни, держа в защитной позиции катану, и заметил её, сжавшуюся на полу, дрожащую, испуганную и всё ещё тяжело дышащую. Он немедленно успокоился, зачехлил меч и поставил его возле лестницы. Она хмыкнула на выбранное им оружие. Хотя Страйдеры и поддерживали имидж "крутых", они всё равно были теми ещё задротами.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - спросил он, подняв бровь, после чего добавил. - Более того, как ты, _блять_ , вообще попала в дом?

Рокси помахала перед ним цепочкой с ключом и устало ухмыльнулась.

\- Есть такие вещи, первые называются ключами от дома, вторые - дерьмовыми местами, чтобы их прятать.  
\- Не было оно дерьмовым, - возразил Дирк, прислонившись к лестнице.  
\- Моё присутствие говорит об обратном.  
\- Почему ты вообще здесь? - он переменил тему.

Рокси поднялась и отряхнула своё чёрное коктейльное платье, неожиданно осознавая ситуацию, и попыталась держаться настолько профессионально и собранно, насколько возможно, несмотря на предшествовавшие события.

\- Боюсь, я здесь по зову дела.  
\- Дела, значит.  
\- Я что, заикаюсь? - игриво осведомилась она.

Он закатил глаза.

\- Ага, конечно, если это "дело", - он руками показал кавычки, - включает в себя полное помешательство на мне до такой степени, что ты вламываешься в мой дом, то да, " _дело_ ". - Он собирался произнести это издевательски, но прозвучало скорее так, словно ему было скучно.  
\- Заткнись, - оборвала его Рокси. Злость, бурлившая в животе, закипела и вылилась на поверхность. - Просто... _прекрати_ свои дебильные шуточки! Они не смешные.

Он сощурился за своими тёмными очками, хотя она этого и не видела.

\- Что это тебя так задело? 

Дирк не был уверен в том, что делать, когда она начала плакать.

Рокси была красивой - в этом не было сомнений. Надо было быть дураком, чтобы не признавать этого, и она была столь же красивой, когда разрыдалась без видимой причины, её макияж потёк по её красному лицу. Она была красивой, даже когда её слёзы потекли по щекам. Она икнула и вздохнула, её плечи затряслись. Она уронила голову на руки и притянула ноги к груди, сотрясаясь в всхлипах с каждой волной эмоций, которые били её в полную силу.

(Он как-то отрешённо подумал, что, может быть, она была красивой даже когда всхлипнула, икнула и вздохнула, _потому что_ она снова всхлипывала, икала и вздыхала. Она была человеком, и у неё были эмоции и жизнь за пределами его зрения, и это было... на удивление завораживающим. Он подумал, что, может быть, это оставило в нём какой-то след, но не мог пока сказать.)

Вопреки своей очевидной нелюбви к ней в целом, он не мог не чувствовать сочувствия бедному существу, которое сжалось в себя и упало на пол в плаче. Он не мог просто оставить её здесь, чтобы она плакала одна, верно? Ей нужно было утешение.

Он нерешительно сел рядом с ней и положил руку ей на спину, погладил между лопатками и убрал курчавую прядь волос с её лица, пытаясь успокоить. Она прижалась к нему, зарылась лицом в его грудь и обняла за туловище. Шокированному этим Дирку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить на её объятие. Он аккуратно погладил её волосы. Он обращался с ней, как с испуганным животным.

\- Тссс, - неуверенно пробормотал он, не зная, что делать, чтобы успокоить её. Он видел, как Бро успокаивает Мисс Лалонд, и попытался подражать ему. - Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо.

И она, похоже, была не против, но и помогало это, кажется, не сильно, поскольку она всё равно плакала. Но через некоторое время она затихла и отстранилась от него, яростно протёрла глаза, пытаясь убрать следы плача.

\- Я... - она села прямее, подобрала под себя ноги и разгладила смятое платье. - Я в порядке. Всё хорошо.

Пару минут они просто сидели там в молчании. Дирк не хотел спрашивать сразу после того, как она перестала реветь, но любопытство взяло верх. Как только она окончательно успокоилась, он спросил, подняв бровь:

\- Из-за чего это было? - По правде говоря, он неслабо _беспокоился_ за неё - не то чтобы стоило говорить ей об этом.  
\- Ничего, - пробормотала она. - Ничего особенного.

Дирк нахмурился.

\- Считаю, что ты мне нагло врёшь. Давай, Лалонд, просто расскажи мне.  
\- С чего это я должна? - внезапно рявкнула она, поднимаясь на ноги. Её глаза стали жёсткими, а выражение лица мрачным. - Раньше ты обо мне не сильно заботился! Если что из этого и выйдет, ты просто будешь ходить и трепаться перед всеми о том, какая я жалкая.  
\- Не всё в этом мире вращается вокруг _тебя_ , знаешь ли, - он тоже встал, возвышаясь над ней на добрых шесть-семь дюймов. Его голос поднимался. - Может быть, когда кто-то вламывается в мой дом, ведёт себя как сука, а потом начинает рыдать, я хочу удостовериться, что у неё всё в порядке! Может быть, у меня на самом деле _есть_ сердце.  
\- Какого ХРЕНА это должно означать?  
\- Это значит, что ты всегда думаешь только о себе, Рокси! - крикнул он. Почему он вообще всё ещё говорит? На что он злится-то? - Произошла _эта_ херня, а ты думаешь только о своей долбанной репутации! Повзрослей. Наконец.

С минуту она просто стояла, широко открыв глаза и приоткрыв рот. Потом был долгий и тяжёлый момент тишины, во время которой она ничего не говорила, её глаза упёрлись в пол, руки лежали скрёщенными на груди. Она хотела ответить, хотела разозлиться на него и закричать в ответ, но не могла найти сил ни на это, ни на то, чтобы придумать ответ. Дирк неуютно переминался с ноги на ногу, забывая, что хотел сказать.

Если бы Рокси не боялась до дрожи покидать его дом сейчас из-за случившегося ранее, она бы точно уже ушла, пусть даже и без куртки. Ей здесь не нравилось, стоять в неудобном положении на грани нервного срыва лицом к лицу с тем, кого она ненавидела.

Они тихо снова села на пол и уставилась на дерево. Она чувствовала, как он переминается с ноги на ногу, напряжённый безрадостной атмосферой.

\- Меня не волнует, что думают другие, кроме меня самой, - пробормотала она.  
\- Я знаю, - его обутые в кроссовки ноги остались на месте.  
\- Нет, - она покачала головой, разбрасывая кудри, - нет, не знаешь. Ты думаешь, что я заносчивая - испорченная, своевольная, всё в том же духе. Я знаю, что думаешь. Ты постоянно говоришь это... ну или _раньше говорил_ ,по крайней мере. Но суть в том, что беспокоюсь о людях, как минимум о нескольких. Я беспокоюсь о моей маме и Роуз, и... и, чёрт, даже о папе, который, блять, сбежал из города, когда мама забеременела во второй раз. И я беспокоюсь о тебе, как бы _тупо_ это не звучало. - Она покачала головой и рассмеялась над своими собственными словами. - Это просто тупо, даже не знаю, зачем говорю тебе это. Ну да ладно, вот тебе правда.

Тишина. Он устроился поудобнее перед ней, протянул ноги. 

\- Ты тоже не безразлична, - пробормотал он. - Гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы.

Рокси осклабилась и толкнула его ногу своей.

\- Что, такой крутой парень, как ты, одаряет меня своим расположением? Что же, Мистер Страйдер, я не знала, что вы испытываете такие чувства ко мне!  
\- Завязывай, - сказал он, но не злобно. - Просто потому что я волнуюсь о тебе немного, ещё не значит, что я в тебе заинтересован, так что не раскатывай губу.  
\- Если я припоминаю правильно, ты сказал " _больше_ ", а не " _немного_ ".

Она видела, как он закатывает глаза через свои идиотские анимешные тёмны очки. Снова повисла тишина. Она посмотрела вниз.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы... чтобы я рассказала, что случилось, я могу рассказать.  
\- Выкладывай, - он откинулся назад, упёрся руками в пол.  
\- Ну... - она закусила губу. Казалось, в этом не было ничего особенного, но она всё равно не хотела говорить об этом. Тем не менее, он заслуживал знать, после того как он позволил ей остаться на столько, сколько ей было нужно. - Я... Я была в доме у одного из наших соседей, знаешь, где уже некоторое время планировалась вечеринка. И этот парень, который меня интересовал, тоже был там, ага? Ну и, типа, все свалили хрен пойми куда, так что мы остались одни, бла-бла-бла, слово за слово, мы вроде начали ладить, а потом... - Блондинка приостановилась и взглянула на него. Дирк знал, к чему это шло. Она сделала глубокий вдох. - И потом он начал... делать всякие вещи, которые мне не хотелось, даже когда я сказала ему прекратить, _несколько раз_ сказала, но нет, он не слушал, и потом я попыталась уйти, потому что ну его _нахрен_ , я на такое не подписывалась, и он... он прижал меня к стене и начал орать на меня, понимаешь? Орать и делать мне больно, слишком сильно хватить меня и всё такое, и он продолжал пытаться поцеловать меня, и я не хотела, чтобы он меня целовал! И, типа, наверно, все слишком нажрались или вроде того? Или, может быть, они не слышали моих криков, потому что никто не пришёл, и я просто... - она вздохнула. - Я убежала, и, насколько я знаю, он всё ещё там. На мне не было куртки ли чего-нибудь вроде того, так что теперь я сижу здесь, на полу перед Дирком, мать его, Страйдером, дрожу и плачу В ТРЕТИЙ, блять, РАЗ.

Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы найти нужные слова для ответа.

\- Мне жаль.

Прозвучало довольно тупо, даже когда он произнёс их. Рокси вытерла снова навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы ладонью руки. 

\- Ага, ну, мне тоже. Но спасибо, что не выгоняешь меня или вроде того.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что мог бы сделать это, - он пожал плечами. - Кто-то вламывается в мой дом, орёт, потом устраивает нервный срыв... я бы ни за что не доверился тебе, чтобы выпустить наружу одну после такого.

Она попыталась улыбнуться и без энтузиазма ударила его кулаком в плечо.

\- Говнюк.  
\- Сучка, - ответил он, но Рокси знала, что он не серьёзно. Они немного посидели в тишине.  
\- Итак, - вздохнула Рокси, переминаясь на месте и неожиданно чувствуя себя неудобно, - что... что будем теперь делать?  
\- Что хочешь, наверно, - Дирк пожал плечами.  
\- Можно я... - она закусила губу и посмотрела на него. - Можно я останусь на ночь? - В её животе ворочалось беспокойство, пока он обдумывал ответ. Немного погодя он тяжело вздохнул и как-то отрешённо кивнул. Она легко улыбнулась и поблагодарила его. - Я... ну, я бы ушла, но всё ещё я немного... немного боюсь, что он будет там, - пробормотала она, оглядываясь через плечо на дверное окно, хотя разглядеть через него ничего не могла.

Дирк снова пожал плечами.

\- Ага. Пойдём, Лалонд, - сказал он, поднялся и протянул ей руку, - надо найти тебе лежбище.

Она несколько нерешительно приняла его руку, словно боясь, что её одёрнет, и она свалится.

\- Ээ... ладно, хорошо. Спасибо, - она состроила яркую улыбку, но он видел её насквозь.

Тем не менее, Дирк не стал комментировать искусственность её улыбки и легко поднял Рокси с пола. Она удивлённо пискнула и засмеялась от неожиданного движения, но ничего не сказала.

\- Если кто спросит, - пробормотал он, - ничего не было.  
\- _Кааааак скажешь_ , Дирки. Как будто бы кто-то _ещё не знает_ , что ты просто-напросто большой олух.  
\- Неправда. Я мужественнее некуда.  
\- Ага, - она посмотрела на его руки. - Стопудово мужественный.  
\- Ну вот, ты сама сказала.

Рокси позволила отвести себя в гостиную, где по телевизору всё ещё шёл какой-то сериал на Scy-Fy. Она нехотя отпустила его руку и повалилась на диван, схватила пульт и немедленно переключилась на TLC.

\- Ну-ка нахрен, - запротестовал он. - Если я по долбанной душевной доброте своего ледяного сердца сегодня даю тебе кров, то права на телевизор ты _не_ получаешь.

Она повернулась на месте и посмотрела на него, дрожа нижней губой с чрезмерно наигранным обиженным видом. Она похлопала глазами.

\- Но _Диииииииирк_...  
\- Никаких "но", - отрезал он и с лёгкостью отобрал у неё пульт, переключил канал назад.  
\- Если только не твои.  
\- Да, если только не мои, - согласился он, и она заметила улыбку по краям его губ, хотя он и пытался старательно спрятать её.

Они уселись в уютной тишине, и Рокси стала терпеть разные шоу для нердов. Она действительно была благодарна ему за то, что он позволил ей остаться, потому что если бы он её выгнал, ей пришлось бы возвращаться на мороз и разбираться с тем уродом, а эта идея была далеко не весёлой.

Чтобы показать свою благодарность не выражая её словами (потому что нефиг, она не доставит ему такого удовольствия, говоря это вслух), Рокси предложила приготовить для них обед. Хотя он и сказал, что всё нормально, не надо, она настояла и отправилась на кухню, найти что-нибудь, что можно приготовить.

Дирк вздохнул, очевидно, не слишком обрадованный этим, потому что она копалась в шкафах минут десять, но так ничего не нашла. Он не выдержал, поднялся с дивана, подошёл к ней сзади и вытащил что-то из шкафчика.

\- Ты это ищешь? - спросил он, и ей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы ответить. Он не был уверен почему, но казалось, что её лицо стало розовее, чем раньше.  
\- Эм... да, конечно, - сказала она, быстро забрала у него коробку и только что не прыгнула на другую сторону кухни, быстро составив всё необходимое на стойку. Она повернулась к плите и стала искать глазами кастрюлю.

Дирк помог ей найти кастрюлю, прежде чем вернулся назад в гостиную, в основном потому что она продолжала ворчать на него, говоря "сама сделаю", и что ей "не нужна помощь", под конец добавив "для тебя это делаю, баран", но он притворился, что не услышал.

Спустя двадцать минут и много ругани со стороны кухни, она позвала:

\- _Муженёёёёк_ , дорогой! Обед готооооов!

Дурацкий певучий тон, в котором она крикнула, заставил его закатить глаза, уже неизвестно который раз за общение с ней. Он сел за барную стойку, и она протянула ему керамическую тарелку.

\- Ох ты. Макароны и пицца.  
\- Я знаю, - гордо сказала она, хватая собственную тарелку и усаживаясь напротив него. Она протянула ему вилку и взяла свою. - Я буду лучшей, блин, домохозяйкой в мире.

Дирк хмыкнул, прежде чем попробовать макароны. Она подняла бровь, и он объяснил, проглотив кусок:

\- Ты? Домохозяйка?  
\- А что с этим не так? - она опять надулась. Серьёзно, ей совершенно не хотелось быть матерью-домоседкой. Она грезила о карьере учёного, но теперь, когда он засомневался в её способности быть домохозяйкой, она почувствовала нужду доказать ему обратное, пусть и назло.  
\- Ничего, ничего. Просто, разве тебе не нужно сначала выйти замуж? - он снова принялся за макароны, и она не видела выражение за его тёмными очками. Рокси сузила глаза.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я не могла бы найти себе мужа, если бы захотела? - спросила она. Он покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - осторожно ответил он. - Я не говорю, что ты _не могла бы_. Потому что мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ты могла бы - чёрт, да ты, наверно, подцепила бы какого-нибудь богатого бизнесмена, который будет на двадцать лет тебя старше, будет приносить в дом кучу денег белой зарплатой и будет иметь слишком много долбанных деловых костюмов. Я просто говорю, что ты не из тех, кто этого _хочет_.

Она с минуту обдумала это и согласно кивнула.

\- Да, пожалуй, что нет. Когда-нибудь да, я стану такой, но, чёрт возьми, не раньше, чем я стану _как минимум_ известной в научном сообществе.  
\- Справедливо.

Пару минут они ели молча. Потом Рокси положила вилку.

\- Так, а что насчёт тебя? - спросила она. - Ты хочешь устроиться? В смысле, после того, как закончится вся это лажа с колледжем.

К её удивлению, он хмыкнул.

\- Ага, да щас. Завести семью, мне? Даже не хочу думать об этом.

Шестнадцатилетняя девушка засмеялась.

\- Дирк Страйдер, самый большой мудак на планете, ублюдок с ледяным сердцем, выдающийся крутой пацан... и папочка? - она равнодушно пожала плечами. - Не знаю, чел, из тебя может получиться хороший родитель. Из меня? - она глотнула. - Сомнительно.  
\- У нас впереди ещё несколько лет, чтобы подумать об этом, - он пожал плечами. - Мне сейчас важнее колледж, чем предложение руки и сердца кому-нибудь.

Она кивнула.

\- Наверно, я просто... думала о Маме и Бро, понимаешь? Они в последнее время... ну, ты знаешь.

Он ничего не ответил, только пожал плечами в ответ, и Рокси поставила чашку, сморщилась от мысли.

\- Ух, фу, ладно, а что если они поженятся?

Дирк поднял бровь.

\- Сомневаюсь, что это случится.  
\- Нет, но серьёзно! Они уже несколько лет встречаются и, типа... фу, это же сделает нас сводными братом и сестрой.  
\- Даже слышать об этом не хочу, - пробормотал он, и она не удержалась от смеха. 

Они закончили есть и не стали мыть посуду. Рокси каким-то образом умудрилась завладеть пультом от телевизора и переключилась на какой-то слащавый романтический фильм, маниакально хихикая над стонами Дирка. Она уселась на одной половине дивана, он занял другую. Они касались руками, но она притворилась, что не замечает этого, и накрыла обоих покрывалами.

\- Эй, Дирк? - неожиданно заговорила она, прерывая скучную сцену где-то в середине фильма. Он посмотрел на неё.  
\- Хмм?

Она держала взгляд на телевизоре, когда спросила:

\- Как ты думаешь, каково было бы, если бы у нас были дети?

Тишина. Потом она почувствовала, как он пожал плечом и сказал:

\- По большей части неудобно.  
\- Да нет, я в том смысле, какими они были бы?

Снова тишина. Потом:

\- Не знаю.

Она вздохнула, не слишком незаметно.

\- Ни фига с тобой _не весело_.  
\- Извини, Лалонд. Если это тебя утешит, я представляю их сейчас - две идеальных маленьких ошибки природы, выращенных людьми, которые, совершенно очевидно, не должны никого воспитывать.

* * *

В понедельник они ничего не говорили друг другу. Дирк пошёл домой и получил люлей в битве со своим Бро. Рокси пошла домой, готовилась к тесту и надралась в первый раз за очень долгое время. Рокси держала её волосы, когда она блевала в ванной.

Во вторник он сшиб её с ног в коридоре, случайно толкнув на несколько человек и выбив из её рук и, частично, из рюкзака все книги. Вместо того чтобы начать материть его, она закатила глаза, быстро извинилась перед другими пострадавшими и нагнулась, чтобы быстро подобрать свои вещи. Дирк полез было помогать, но она уже всё собрала. Он быстро повернул руку и протянул ей, чтобы помочь встать.

Рокси с опаской посмотрела на неё и мысленно вернулась к происшествию на выходных, прежде чем позволить ему помочь ей, хотя ей и не нужна была помощь. Поднявшись на ноги, она немедленно отпустила его, опасаясь переступить границы на людях. Дома они могли отрывать друг другу головы или вместе готовить обед; в школе они редко общались. На неё неожиданно навалилось чувство вины, но она отогнала его и протёрла руки, слово могла запачкаться от прикосновения к нему. Его рука была тёплой.

\- В следующий раз смотри куда прёшь, Страйдер, - сказала она.  
\- Я мог бы сказать то же самое и тебе, - его выражение лица так и осталось совершенно индифферентным.  
\- Эй, это ты тут всех с ног сшибаешь, словно нажравшийся Халк. И вообще, пострадала от этого я, так что не тебе об этом говорить, - она расправила лямки и закинула сумку на плечо. Он устало посмотрел на это и поправил свою сумку.

Когда Рокси поняла, что он так ничего и не скажет в ответ, она оглянулась и сказала:

\- Ну ладно... увидимся позже, наверно, - и начала уходить.  
\- Эй, Лалонд, погоди секунду, - Дирк позвал её мгновение спустя, догнал и пошёл рядом.  
\- Хмм?

Пару секунд он нерешительно смотрел на неё. Что он вообще думает? Они не... друзья. И вообще никто. Но... всё же. Он хотел говорить с ней, пусть никогда бы не признал этого. Он быстро придумал повод.

\- Что случилось с тем парнем, ну, после того вечера?

Она несколько секунд смотрела на него, моргая, прежде чем поняла, о ком он говорит.

\- А, тот чел? Не, он меня больше не беспокоил, но я всё равно стараюсь с ним не сталкиваться, - Рокси ухмыльнулась. - Всё пучком. Забудем.

В среду Рокси сделали замечание в классе за то, что она пялилась на затылок Дирка, вместо того чтобы слушать что-то, что объяснял учитель. Старый друг Дирка, Кронус, подошёл к нему после школы.

Дирк остался для занятий с репетитором математики - он был репетитором в тех случаях, когда обычный не мог придти. Несколько его друзей задержались ради спортивных секций и других дел. Кронус только-только выходил с баскетбольной тренировки, когда Дирк собирал вещи, и они вышли из здания вместе.

\- Прив, я тут хотел спросить, - начал темноволосый подросток, почёсывая подбородок. Год назад у него начали расти волосы на лице, и он очень гордился этим, хотя, если честно, выглядело это откровенно грусно. - Эта цыпа, Лалонд, что живёт возле тебя?  
\- Рядом со мной живёт несколько Лалонд.  
\- Ты знаешь, о ком я, - Кронус уставился на него. - О той с курчавыми волосами, которая носит короткие юбки и всё такое.  
\- Рокси. - Если честно, Дирк уже подумал, что он должен бы уже запомнить её имя, раз ещё с ранней школы трепался о ней не переставая.  
\- Ага, Рокси, - сказал он, чуть ухмыляясь. - Как думаешь, могу я её позвать на свидание?

Дирк остановился на месте. 

\- Чего?

Его друг странно посмотрел на него.

\- Ага, ну, знаешь. Я тут думал, может быть, свожу её в кино или вроде того, раз только-только несколько ромкомов вышло. Но хотел сначала посмотреть, что ты об этом думаешь, - он чуть покачал головой с несколько разочарованным видом. - Я пытался говорить с Канкри и ещё некоторыми парнями, но они не хотят меня даже слушать. Козлы.

Дирк не особенно следил за его словами - ему просто хотелось понять, почему его так тревожит идея о том, что Рокси может пойти на свидание с Ампорой. Тем не менее, он продолжил идти и сказал:

\- Да конечно, чел. Делай, что хочешь.  
\- Серьёзно? - Кронус чуть ли не подпрыгивая догнал его.  
\- Ага, разумеется.  
\- Думаешь, у меня есть шанс на то, что она... ну ты понял, согласится на это?

Дирк, сам того не осознавая, сжал лямку своего рюкзака в кулак.

\- Лалонд из тех девушек, которые готовы пойти практически с кем угодно. Так что... Да. Она наверняка придёт в хренов экстаз от этого.

Кронус широко ухмыльнулся, и Дирк почувствовал себя несколько дурно от какой-то иррациональной злобы. Его вины в этом не было.

\- Ништяк! Спрошу её завтра!

В четверг Кронус пригласил её, и она согласилась. На следующий день он только и слышал, что о Рокси - Кронус был настолько взвинчен, просто до предела, и всё никак не мог заткнуться.

\- Но серьёзно, - сказал Кронус, подходя к Дирку в коридоре. Дирк захлопнул свой шкафчик и затолкал книги в сумку. - Типа, такая цыпочка, как _Рокси Лалонд_ , и идёт со мной на свидание.

Они вместе вышли из школы, и Кронус зажёг сигарету, как только они дошли до парковки. Мимо них прошла толпа детей, и им пришлось подождать, пока те не уйдут, прежде чем идти дальше. Кронус толкнул Дирка в бок и ухмыльнулся.

\- Как думаешь, я смогу ей овладеть?  
\- Лучше даже не пробуй.

Ампора моргнул.

\- Почему нет?  
\- Она _человек_ , кретин, - сказал он через сжатые зубы, - а не какая-то игрушка для ебли, которою можно "овладеть" или "залапать" или сделать ещё какую-нибудь сексисткую хрень, которая у тебя на уме. И лучше, бля, радуйся, что она вообще согласилась пойти хотя бы в кино с тобой. Если я хоть полслова услышу о том, что ты никак её не можешь развести на перепих... - Тут кто-то натолкнулся на него и быстро извинился, прежде чем уйти.

Кронус затянулся сигаретой и отвернулся. Мгновение спустя он сказал:

\- Ну, да, разумеется, я рад, что она согласилась пойти. И я знаю, что она не игрушка или ещё что, Дирк, не волнуйся об этом, я просто... - он вздохнул. - Мне она очень нравится, понятно, Страйдер? Не только ради секса. Типа, я буду охрененно счастлив, если дойдёт до этого, но я ни к чему не буду её принуждать.  
\- Хорошо, - Дирк кивнул. 

После пары минут молчания Кронус спросил:

\- Почему ты вдруг так разозлился? Я думал, ты её ненавидишь?  
\- Это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы ты обращался с ней, как с предметом удовлетворения своих ёбнутых желаний. Просто... не делай глупостей, хорошо? - Дирк направился к своей машине. - Поговорим позже.

* * * 

Рокси должна была бы быть в экстазе.

В последний раз, когда она была заинтересована парнем, он напал на неё. Она была уверена, что на этот раз всё кончится не настолько ужасно. Она ходила в одну школу с Кронусом с тех пор, как ей было семь, и знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что он не собирается... ну, понятно. Плюс, он был одним из друзей Дирка.

Тем не менее, она не могла заставить себя чувствовать что-то большее, чем просто небольшое волнение. По правде говоря, у неё просто не было настроения идти. Одеваться красиво было весело и вообще, но она не была так уж заинтересована в том, чтобы принаряжаться для Кронуса.

Он дал ей свой номер за день до этого, и она получила сообщение с этой его странной манерой написания: "Выйду через несколмько млинут". Она ответила "ок жду ;)" и поставила свой телефон на зарядку для iPod. Она включила на случайный проигрыш альбом _Ke$ha_ и уселась за туалетный столик.

Рокси всё ещё не была уверена, что наденет, но решила, что сначала наложит макияж, а там видно будет. Если быть до конца честной с собой, ей вообще не слишком хотелось куда-нибудь идти.

Когда она наносила (розовые) тени, кто-то постучал в дверь.

\- Войдите.

Роуз так и сделала и прислонилась к косяку.

\- Видимо, у тебя сегодня свидание.  
\- Не-а, конечно же, нет, - сказала Рокси, закатывая глаза, - с чего ты это решила?  
\- Эридан сказал мне.

Старшая Лалонд глянула на неё, прежде чем отложить тень для глаз и начать поиски подводки. 

\- Неужели.  
\- Да. По всей видимости, его брат всё не как не может прекратить говорить о предстоящем свидании с некоторой неназванной девушкой, - Рокси почувствовала, как у её сестры поднялись брови. - Есть идеи, кто бы это мог быть?  
\- Ммм, не-а, - ответила она. - Без понятия.

Роуз улыбнулась и села на кровать Рокси, скрестила ноги.

\- Так он тебе нравится?  
\- Кто?  
\- Кронус.

Рокси выругалась, смазав один глаз, и потянулась за средством для снятия косметики.

\- Конечно же, нравится. Зачем ещё я согласила бы идти с ним?  
\- Может быть, потому что он относительно жалок. По крайней мере, он таков, насколько я могу судить по словам Эридана.  
\- Да, кстати. Как там твой бойфренд-волшебник поживает?  
\- Ох, прошу тебя, - сказала Роуз. - Он едва ли мой бойфренд. Скорее - партнёр по вражде.  
\- Да конечно, - она перекрасила левый глаз и осмотрела макияж ещё раз в зеркальце в форме сердечка. - У тебя _есть_ парень, Роузи? Ты уже давненько не посвящала меня в последние новости со своего любовного фронта.  
\- _Увы_ , но нет, нету, - ехидно сказала Роуз. - И прежде чем ты спросишь, нет, я также не заинтересована ни в ком.  
\- Даже в Джоне? - Роуз напряглась, и Рокси ухмыльнулась, глядя на неё через зеркало. - Ага, я так и думала. Он чертовски милый. Тебе лучше сцапать его, пока я этого не сделала.  
\- Он на год младше тебя.  
\- Возраст - всего лишь число! - она отложила подводку для глаз и взяла два тюбика с губной помадой. - Как думаешь, Роузи? Чёрную или пурпурную?  
\- Конечно же, чёрную.  
\- Ты права! Чего я вообще думала? - она рассмеялась, сняла колпачок с тюбика. - Панк рок всегда в моде.  
\- Только не подавляй его своей панковатостью, - ухмыльнулась Роуз. - Это же только первое свидание, знаешь ли.  
\- Ох, прошу тебя, я бы никогда не смогла сделать такое, - хмыкнула Рокси. - Я чертовски миленькая; миловидность отменяет подавление. _Кроме того_ , это удержит его от чрезмерного приставания.

Мелодия была прервана жужжанием телефона Рокси. Роуз посмотрела пришедшее сообщение.

\- Ну, тогда тебе лучше поторопиться. Он уже идёт.

Старшая девушка кивнула, закрыла помаду и повернулась на стуле.

\- Спасибо, Роузи! - она раскинула руки для объятия. - Увидимся, когда вернусь, хорошо?

Роуз нехотя обняла её.

\- Ладно. Не делай ничего поспешного.  
\- Постарааааааюсь.

* * *

Свидание прошло хорошо.

Рокси чувствовала себя особенно хорошо, нарядившись в облегающую чёрную блузку, подчёркивавшую её грудь, и ещё более плотную юбку. Она неоднократно ловила его взгляд на своём бюсте, но это её почти что раздражало, если быть честной с самой собой. Тем не менее, они неплохо повеселились, и он был очарователен настолько, насколько кто-нибудь придурковатый, как он, может быть. Фильм был хорош, и она подумала, что было мило, когда Кронус стереотипно потянулся и положил руку ей на плечи примерно к середине.

Когда он провожал её домой в конце вечера, его рука лежала на её талии, и он с минуту стоял, неуютно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Эм, - Кронус нервно засмеялся, почесал затылок. - Ничего, если я тебя поцелую?

Она моргнула.

\- Конечно.

Он наклонился и нежно прижался своими губами к её губам, и мгновение спустя она ответила на поцелуй. К удивлению Рокси, Кронус целовался прекрасно, и они задержались минут на пять. Его руки, большую часть времени пролежавшие на её талии, начали было двигаться вниз, но Рокси отпрянула от него до того, как он успел начать лапать что-то важное.

\- Тебе, эм... - Она убрала руки с его плеч. - Тебе, пожалуй, правда пора идти. Семья и всё такое.

Кронус вздохнул и кивнул. Он дал ей последний затяжной поцелуй, прежде чем направиться к своему пикапу, припаркованному на дороге рядом с её домом. Она с минуту постояла на крыльце, прежде чем зайти внутрь и прислониться к двери.

Они продолжили встречаться.

* * * 

Несколько недель спустя Рокси разговаривала с Дирком в коридоре, когда её подруги оттащили её в сторону. Он улыбнулся и кивнул на прощание, и Рокси услышала приглушённое "Увидимся, Лалонд", прежде чем он ушёл.

\- Чего это вы вдруг? - спросила Латула Пайроп; она была рыжеволосой и помешанной на скейтбордах, училась на одном курсе с Дирком. Рокси пожала плечами; другая её подруга (довольно нежелательная), Миинна Пейшес, ухмыльнулась.  
\- Что, девушке уже нельзя ни с кем поговорить, чтобы ей не устраивали допроса?

Миинна ухмыльнулась ещё шире. Она была на пару месяцев старше Рокси, с тёмной кожей и ещё более тёмными волосами, вечно заплетёнными в две косы, тянувшиеся вдоль её спины. 

\- Моржешь, если только это не говнюк, о котором ты постоянно жалуершься.

Рокси сузила на неё глаза, игнорируя рыбные каламбуры. (Она уже давно привыкла к ним, иногда даже оценивала некоторые особенно удачные из них.) 

\- Ну и что, у меня будут какие-то неприятности от того, что я с ним говорю? _Я думала_ , ты говорила, что мне стоит завести "буйфренда", так как я, блин, должна это сделать, если вы на меня наезжаете за то, что я говорю только с сексуальными парнями в этой проклятой школе? - Не имело значение то, что она сейчас встречалась с Кронусом. По правде говоря, она не была уверена в том, насколько ей этого на самом деле хотелось.

Брюнетка не обиделась, только ухмыльнулась ещё шире, несколько более угрожающе, и сказала:

\- Да мне насрать, с кем ты ротанешь, я просто не понимаю, почему ты вообще жалуершься, что он козёл, если потом ты всё рыбно будешь ему отсасывать.

Рокси подавила желание наступить на её косы, когда девушка повернулась и начала уходить. 

\- Щука! - крикнула она ей в спину, и Миинна показала ей средний палец, не оборачиваясь.

Латула покачала на них головой, и Рокси закатила глаза.

\- Я ему не отсасываю. Я в нём даже не заинтересована. Плюс, если вы случайно не заметили, я встречаюсь с Кронусом.  
\- Не знаю, Рокс, - рыжеволосая девушка утомлённо посмотрела на блондинку. - Миинна всё же говорит верно.  
\- Что?! - Рокси развернулась на месте. - Ты теперь на _её_ чёртовой стороне?!  
\- Чего? Не-а, я ни на чьей стороне, - заверила она её. - Я просто говорю, что тебе не стоит постоянно наставать на том, что он придурок, если потом ты собираешься просто игнорировать нас, чтобы быть с ним. Пейшес всего лишь немного взбешена и потому ведёт себя как сука, не более того.  
\- Я не... Я _не игнорирую_ вас, чтобы быть с ним, ребята! Я с ним тусила всего лишь, типа, _один_ раз!  
\- Ты это скажи Миинне, подруга, - Латула снова покачала головой. - Я-то об этом ничего не думаю. Увидемся позже, Рокс, - она попыталась улыбнуться, но Рокси чувствовала, что улыбка натянутая.

Прежде чем она смогла ответить, Латула ушла в том же направлении, что и Миинна.

Рокси застонала и запрокинула голову, несильно ударила затылком шкафчик.

* * *

Кронус пришёл к ней домой примерно неделю спустя.

Они решили посидеть и посмотреть фильм, и Рокси поблагодарила бога за то, что её мать снова уехала по делам - в противном случае не было бы конца и края упрёкам о том, что в доме парни, особенно потому что Роуз была дома.

Когда он узнал, что у Рокси была гитара, его глаза зажглись, и он попросил взглянуть на неё. Она сказала, ну да, ладно, и отвела в свою спальню, где гитара большую часть времени валялась в чехле.

С минуту Кронус оценивающе разглядывал её, и это было довольно мило, то, что он настолько оживился из-за мелочи. Потом он спросил, ничего, если он что-нибудь сыграет. Конечно, ответила Рокси, я не против, и он стал играть для неё, какую-то песню о любви, и она упорно пыталась вспомнить, где слышала её раньше. Тем не менее, Рокси похлопала, когда он закончил, и Кронус криво ухмыльнулся.

Она улыбнулась и сказала что-то вроде "Оу, ты пел это для меня?", и он ответил довольно шаблонной фразой в духе "ну, разумеется, куколка" и поцеловал её. Рокси ответила на поцелуй, но отпрянула, когда он решил пустить в дело руки. Она не была особенно заинтересована в переходе к следующему шагу.

\- Так, эм, - нерешительно начала она, пытаясь как-то замазать эффект, словно она только что его оттолкнула. - Как давно ты играешь?  
\- Пару лет, - равнодушно ответил он. - А ты?  
\- Ой, я? - Рокси подняла бровь. - Не, я не играю.  
\- Тогда для чего у тебя такая красотка?

После секундного раздумья, она пожала плечами:

\- В смысле, я раньше играла, но у меня не очень хорошо получается.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Ты что-нибудь помнишь?  
\- Эм, - она нервно засмеялась, - нет, не особенно.  
\- Хочешь, я тебя научу? - Темноволосый парень подсел ближе к ней.

Они так и сделали, и это было довольно романтично, этот клишированный мотив из ромков, когда он держал её за руки и показывал, как играть. Рокси притворялась, что не знает всего того, чему он её учил.

Когда Кронус ушёл, она направилась на кухню и нашла там Роуз, сидящую за столом и читающую один из своих странных эротических романов.

\- Итак, - начала Роуз, переворачивая страницу. - Как прошёл твой междусобойчик с Кронусом?  
\- Нормально, - старшая девушка пожала плечами.  
\- Хорошо провели время?

Рокси с подозрением посмотрела на неё.

\- Ну, да... а что?  
\- Ничего, - Роуз положила закладку и закрыла книгу. - Ты выглядишь не слишком заинтересованной, когда общаешься с ним.  
\- С чего ты это взяла?  
\- Ни с чего, ни с чего, - она пожала плечами. - Просто ты всегда держишь его на расстоянии и обрываешь любые его попытки. Ты уверена, что встречаешься с ним, потому что он тебе нравится?  
\- Конечно же, уверена, - запротестовала Рокси. - Зачем я стала бы встречаться с ним, если бы не была заинтересована?  
\- У Ампор есть дар быть настолько смехотворно жалкими, что просто невозможно удержаться.  
\- Нет, БОЖЕ, Роуз, мне он _нравится_. Я встречаюсь с ним по своей собственной воле. Почему бы он мне не нравился?

На мгновение повисла тишина, и Рокси уже подумала, что её оставили в покое, пока Роуз, отодвинув с громким скрёжетом стул, не сказала:

\- Он просто не твой тип, - и она направилась наверх.  
\- _Нет_ у меня никакого " _типа_ ", - пробормотала про себя Рокси.

* * * 

Вне зависимости от того, что она сказала Роуз, её сестра была права (как и всегда). Рокси порвала с Кронусом пару месяцев спустя. Дирк досыта наслушался от Ампоры причитаний об этом, и когда он попытался подойти к Лалонд и узнать, в чём дело, она только пожала плечами и сказала что-то о том, что у них ничего не получилось.

Рокси толкнула его плечом.

\- Как насчёт тебя, Страйдер? У тебя есть "кто-нибудь важный"? - она использовала свободную руку, чтобы выделить кавычки; вторая была занята её вещами.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Ну да, было.  
\- Оу? А сейчас? - блондинка заинтриговано подняла бровь.  
\- Что, ты подумываешь о том, чтобы заполнить это место?  
\- Раскатал губу.

Уголок его рта поднялся в полу-ухмылке.

\- Нет, у меня никого нет сейчас.  
\- Что, такой обходительный ублюдок, как ты, не может никого закадрить? - съехидничала Рокси, и они вместе вышли из школы, сами не осознавая этого.  
\- Такой обходительный ублюдок, как я, пожалуй, отхватил побольше твоего, Лалонд.  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
\- Хочешь поспорить?

Она хмыкнула.

\- Я не слыхала ни об одной девушке, с который ты трахался. Я слышала о целой толпе тех, кто хотел бы, но ни об одной, которая преуспела бы в этом.  
\- Я трахаюсь не с девушками.

Рокси моргнула.

\- Оу.  
\- Именно.

Она быстро оправилась и снова ухмыльнулась.

\- И кто же этот счастливчик?

Он слегка повернул голову, очевидный знак того, что ему не хотелось об этом говорить. Рокси бы ни за что этого не заметила, если бы не знала его столько, сколько себя помнила.

\- Джейк.  
\- Инглиш?  
\- Да.  
\- Не знала, что он интересуется чуваками, - задумчиво сказала она. - Но он всё же красавчик. Поздравляю, чел.

С минуту они молчали.

\- Мы расстались.  
-... Оу. Мне жаль, - и это было правдой.  
\- Ничего особенно, - Дирк попытался ухмыльнуться и направился в противоположном от неё направлении. - До встречи, Лалонд.  
\- Ага, эм... Пока.

* * *

Двух сексуально разочарованных подростков не стоило оставлять в доме одних.

Рокси не помнила, почему вообще пришла в его дом, если честно, но она была там, сидела на его коленях и тёрлась об него, даже не задумываясь об этом, и, господи боже, он отвечал ей. Телевизор в кое-то веки был выключен, но она, кажется, слышала музыку, играющую на телефоне; какая-то рок группа, звук приглушён настолько, что слова не разобрать.

Она положила голову к нему на плечо и глубоко вдохнула, устраиваясь и хватаясь руками за его плечи. Руки Дирка легли на её бёдра, но он снял одну и дотронулся до её щеки мгновение назад, чуть отстранил от своего плеча, чтобы взглянуть на неё.

\- Эй... Рокси, посмотри на меня... - сказал он. Она посмотрела, пусть и нехотя.  
\- Привет, - пискнула она, устыжено и не в состоянии придумать что-то другое. Дирк просто чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Привет.

Он наклонился вперёд и прижался своими губами к её, осторожно, словно боялся ранить её. Она немедленно ответила на поцелуй, с силой, чуть впиваясь пальцами в его плечи. Он первым приоткрыл свой рот, и Рокси с удивлением обнаружила, что он хорошо целуется.

\- Дирк, - пробормотала она, и он чуть оторвался от неё, чтобы они оба могли нормально говорить. Они всё ещё продолжали тереться друг об друга и... опаньки, приветик, вот и его член. У Дирка стояк. Из-за _неё_. Рокси разрывалась между чувствами " _о да, охренно!_ " и " _какого, блин, хрена?!_ " - Дирк, - повторила она.  
\- Да? - пробормотал он как-то отрешённо.  
\- Нам не стоит... мы не должны... - ей было трудно говорить. У Дирка был стояк. Они _тёрлись_ друг об друга. О чёрт, они... бля, да, так хорошо. Она охнула, прежде чем успела прикрыть рот, чтобы сдержаться.

Он чуть ухмыльнулся, только уголком губ, и она поцелуем убрала с его лица эту дурацкую ухмылку, прежде чем успела даже подумать об этом, обхватила его лицо своими ладонями совсем не нежно.

\- Мы не должны делать этого, - пробормотала она между поцелуями, и он только кивнул, его руки пролезли под её юбку. Рокси хотела разозлиться на него за это, хотела потребовать прекратить - так совсем-даже-не-друзья не поступают - но не могла даже этого. Он прикасался к ней, и она просто _таяла_.  
\- Мы можем... можем остановиться, если хочешь, - ответил он. Они не остановились.  
\- Н-нет, мы должны, но...  
\- Тебе нравится? - спросил он, снова отрываясь от поцелуя.

Рокси чувствовала, что всё её лицо горит.

\- Догадайся с трёх раз.  
\- Эй, я просто хотел удостовериться. Знаешь, что я не переступаю границы или вроде того, - Дирк пожал плечами.

Она встала на колени, всё ещё продолжая сидеть на его коленях, и прижалась к нему, обхватив его шею руками. Дирку пришлось немного задрать голову, чтобы видеть её. 

\- Мы оба чертовски сильно перешли свои границы сегодня, но теперь можно и продолжать.  
\- Согласна.

Он впился в её шею и начал покрывать её горячими поцелуями, легко сжимая её бёдра. Это была плохая идея, и он _знал_ , это так; разумеется, он не ненавидел её, но они не были даже близко настолько... такими, чем бы это ни было. Они даже не были друзьями, что уж тут говорить о...

Но ему это нравилось - _очень_ \- и, хммм, в последнее время... он не мог выкинуть Рокси из головы. С той самой ночи, как тот парень напал на неё. С тех пор, как она завела отношения с Кронусом.

Кровь Дирка кипела, когда он думал, что она, наверно, делала это с ним; сидела на нём, позволяла ему целовать себя и ласкать руками её бёдра, задирать юбку - позволяла Кронусу любить её. И что хуже, они, возможно, делали это не один раз.

Он закусил её шею, оставляя засос, и она тихо выдохнула его имя. Его имя. Не Кронуса - его. "Дирк". Он планировал, чтобы так и продолжалось. Он не хотел, чтобы Рокси забывала о том, что это он, а не кто-то другой. Его руки нащупали край её трусиков, и, да, так он и думал, это были стринги. Он сглотнул ком в горле.

\- Дирк, - повторила она, и он не мог поверить в то, насколько ему нравилось слышать, как она произносит это, так жадно и сдавленно. Проклятье.

Она вытащила его руки из-под своей юбки, и на мгновение он подумал, что страшным образом облажался... Но потом она затащила его ладони под свою футболку и положила себе на грудь, сказав:

\- Трогай меня, _ласкай меня_ , блять... Дирк, трогай меня, - и он _застонал_.

Она продолжала повторять "трогай меня, Дирк, прошу", снова и снова, словно пытаясь привлечь его внимание, и он не заметил, что она снова села и начала тереться об его член, пока продолжала делать это, и это трение было _восхитительно_. Он выполнил её многочисленные просьбы, пусть и с некоторой опаской, ведь он никогда раньше не... ну, не трогал женскую грудь. Она направляла его своими руками, призывала сжимать сильнее. Ткань её лифчика была шелковистой и податливой.

\- Ургх, долбаная одежда... - проворчала Рокси, скидывая свою футболку так, что он оказался глазами на одном уровне с её грудью. Её бюстгальтер был ярко розовым, и она даже не стала снимать его - просто оттянула в сторону, чтобы он мог на самом деле касаться её без лишних преград. Дирк попытался удержаться от того, чтобы пялиться, но не смог. Рокси закатила глаза.

\- Я не из стекла сделана, Дирки, можешь сжимать сильнее.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал? - спросил он.

С мгновение она молчала. Потом потянулась к его очкам и, поскольку он не стал её останавливать, сняла их и отложила на подлокотник дивана. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты... ну, для начала посмотрел на меня.

Он так и сделал. Она не удержалась от мысли о том, что у него красивые глаза, и некоторое время разглядывала их, пока он не подсказал ей:

\- И...?  
\- И... Не знаю, если честно... - она нахмурилась.

Он кивнул, чувствуя себя глупо от того, что не может просто доставить ей удовольствие, и чувствуя себя ранимым без своих очков, прячущих выражение глаз. Он хотел заставить её почувствовать себя хорошо, хотел, чтобы она произносила его имя, хотел видеть её счастливой. О боже.

Самое худшее было то, что он думал не _только_ о сексе. Он хотел сделать её счастливой постоянно, хотел видеть, как она улыбается ему и называет его дурацкими прозвищами, хотел обнаруживать её в свой гостиной после школы, даже если он не приглашал её в гости. Он хотел целовать её и делать это постоянно, и видеть её постоянно, и... _бля_.

\- Эй, Рокс... - сказал он, подумав кое о чём. - Эм, можно я...

Она заинтересованно замурлыкала в ответ.

\- Можно я... - Дирк не мог смотреть на неё, спрашивая это, блять, всё _его_ лицо пылало красным. - Можно я тебе отлижу? - Если он думал, чего его лицо было красным, то... Её глаза расширились, и он тут же пошёл на попятную. - Прости, я просто...  
\- Нет, нет, не надо.. - она прервала его, чуть тряхнув головой. - Нет, не... не извиняйся. Да, ты можешь... э-это было бы мило.

Он кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Нам стоит пойти наверх, наверно. Моя семья домой не должна бы вернуться ещё где-то с час, но всё же...

Она поцеловала его снова, быстро, коротко клюнула в губы, и подтянула свой бюстгальтер.

\- Хорошо. Веди, Страйдер.

Дирк кинул, и она слезла с его коленей, подобрала свою футболку и снова натянула её. Он прочистил горло, забрал свой телефон, выключив музыку, засунул в карман штанов и повёл её вверх по лестнице. Всю дорогу Рокси держала его за руку, в основном, потому что это заставляло его стыдиться.

Он закрыл за ней дверь своей спальни, запер на замок, и она несколько мгновений просто стояла, не уверенная в том, что делать дальше. Она спала в его комнате пару раз, но последний был примерно год назад. Если бы кто-нибудь тогда сказал ей, что она захочет спать с Дирком Страйдером, она бы назвала собеседника лжецом и красочно прокомментировала бы его придурочности.

Упомянутый невыносимый придурок вырвал её из размышлений.

\- Нам не обязательно делать это, если ты чувствуешь себя неуверенно.

Она рассеяно разгладила одеяло на кровати руками.

\- Нет, всё в порядке. Я хочу этого.  
\- Ты уверена, что и завтра будешь думать так же?

Слова Дирка заставили её посмотреть на него. Рокси ничего не говорила, обдумывая ответ.

\- А _ты_?  
\- Я первый спросил.  
\- Я спросила второй, - она слабо ухмыльнулась. Он закатил глаза, которые всё ещё были очень приятно открыты. _Господи_ , как же ей нравились его глаза.  
\- Шанс того, что я не буду жалеть о случившемся, когда всё закончится, гораздо выше, чем ты могла бы подумать.

Рокси кивнула и, определившись, села в ногах его кровати.

\- Тогда да. Я всё ещё буду так думать.  
\- Уверена? - Тем не менее, он подошёл к кровати.  
\- _Да_ , я уверена, Дирки, - она многозначительно взглянула на него. - Ты что, в первый раз девушке отлизываешь?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Тебе тоже отлизывают в первый раз? - К его удивлению, она не стала отвечать. Дирк недоверчиво поднял бровь.- Ты ведь никогда этого не делала, верно?  
\- З-заткнись! - буркнула она. - Большинство парней, с которыми я... делала это, были уродами и не были совсем не заинтересованы, если только я им не отсасывала или вроде того. Большинство людей вообще обо мне не думают, - она отвернулась. - А у тебя какое оправдание?

Дирк пожал плечами, погладил руками её бёдра, так же, как и чуть раньше. Его руки были грубыми и шершавыми, и ей нравилось, как они касаются её кожи.

\- Я никогда не делал ничего особенно сексуального. По крайней мере, с девушками.  
\- Итак... - она кивнула. - Тебе раньше отсасывали?  
\- Что, ты подумываешь о том, чтобы сделать мне минет? - уголок его рта загнулся в ухмылке. Рокси хмыкнула.  
\- Почему нет? - она внутренне ухмыльнулась, когда его щёки стали ещё краснее, но Дирк не ответил, только поцеловал её бедро. Вздохнув, она откинулась на кровать и прислонилась к куче его подушек. - Давай, ДиСтрай, - сказала она. - Здесь гораздо удобнее, верно?  
\- Конечно, - он забрался на кровать, но просто сидел несколько секунд, ничего не делая.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовала она. Он сделал это. - Ещё раз. - Он подчинился. Рокси сдержанно вздохнула. - Сними мою футболку.

Дирк поднял брови, но всё равно сделал это; она подняла руки, чтобы помочь ему, и, когда с этим было покончено, он стал целовать её в шею.

\- Так... вы с Кронусом делали это? - спросил он.  
\- Чего? - Рокси странно посмотрела на него, хотя он и не хотел встречаться с ней взглядом. - Нет, конечно же, нет. А почему ты...?  
\- Я просто подумал... раз вы двое были довольно долго вместе, так что...  
\- Нет, БОЖЕ, нет, конечно же. Мне он даже не сильно-то и нравился. Конечно, он красавец и всё такое, но... нет. - Дирк расслабил плечи. Рокси ухмыльнулась. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто любопытно. Раз уж мы начали играть в "20 Вопросов" о наших сексуальных жизнях и всё такое.

Рокси продолжала ухмыляться.

\- Ты _ревновааааааал_.  
\- Чего? Нет.  
\- Угу-м. Стопудово ревновал. Я тебе _нрааааавлюсь_.  
\- Не ревновал я, блин.

Она продолжала улыбаться. 

\- Продолжай убеждать себя дальше.

Он целовал её шею, спускаясь по ключице, потом перешёл на ложбину между её грудями. Рокси улыбнулась чуть сильнее; то, что они делали, казалось, недвусмысленно говорило о том, что она ему нравится, но... Она попыталась отогнать мысль.

\- Так, что вы с Джейком делали?

Дирк споткнулся.

\- Чего?  
\- Ты целовал его, просил присунуть ему? - почему она говорила это таким горьким тоном? - Всё такое.  
\- Какая разница?  
\- Наверно, никакой, - она пожала плечами. - Но раз ты спрашивал о Кронусе, я решила, что можно спросить тебя о...

Она увидела отражение её собственной улыбки на его губах.

\- Кажется, ты ревнуешь, - пародируя её, сказал он.  
\- Ой, да не глупи. Конечно же, не ревную, - надулась Рокси. - Мне просто любопытно.  
\- Любопытной Варваре нос оторвали. - Он поцеловал её грудь, завёл руки ей за спину и расстегнул её бюстгальтер. Она помогла снять его. - Боже, как же ты красива.  
\- Звучит как довольно искренний комплимент для человека, которому я _совершенно_ не нравлюсь.

Он не стал отвечать, и его губы, впившиеся в её, всё равно не дали возможности. Тем не менее, она чувствовала через поцелуй, как он ухмыляется, и её пальцы зарылись в его волосы. Руки Дирка спустились на её бёдра и дёрнули пояс её юбки.

\- Молния, - пробормотала она и почувствовала себя странно холодно, когда он отодвинулся, чтобы расстегнуть и снять её юбку. Она отползла назад так, что её спина упёрлась в изголовье, и он несколько секунд сидел, ничего не делая.

\- Чего ты ждёшь? - спросила она, на удивление взволнованно. Дирк пожал плечами, и Рокси подняла бёдра, чтобы быстро стянуть с себя стринги. Ладно, он продолжал смотреть на неё - ничего не делать, просто смотреть, уже _минут пять_ как - и это _тревожило_ её ещё больше, если, конечно, такое было возможно. - Дииииирк, - захныкала она. - Ну давай, скореееее.

Он закатил глаза. 

\- Не надо быть такой нетерпеливой.  
\- Я возбуждена дальше некуда, а ты просто сидишь и _пялишься_ на меня! Это _немного_ бесит!  
\- Что, я не могу просто полюбоваться тобой с секунду? - спросил Дирк, кладя ладони на её бёдра и круговыми движениями поглаживая гладкую кожу. Она немного расслабилась. - Ты...

Отвернувшись в сторону, она пробормотала:

\- Тебе не обязательно врать только потому, что мы занимаемся этим.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты уже сказал мне, что я красивая. Тебе не нужно говорить мне это. Я бы всё равно сделала это, даже без твоих фальшивых комплиментов.

Дирк закатил глаза.

\- Рокси, я не лгу и не "притворяюсь". Если бы я не думал, что ты хоть чуточку привлекательно, я бы не стал этого делать. Особенно учитывая то, что я, знаешь ли, в основном заинтересован парнями.  
\- Тем не менее, тебе не нужно...  
\- Что если я хочу? - спросил он и поцеловал чуть ниже пупка. - Я думаю, что ты красивая, ну и что?  
\- Ты бы не стал говорить мне этого, если бы мы не собирались заниматься сексом, даже _если_ ты так думал и раньше за пределами всего этого.

Он вздохнул и отодвинулся, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом.

\- Давай смотреть правде в глаза, Лалонд. За пределами всего этого ты назвала бы меня придурком и просто игнорировала бы. Мы бы любой ценой избегали встречи друг с другом. Чёрт, мы бы даже и не думали друг о друге.  
\- Так, что, это просто ради секса?

Дирк вздохнул и положил голову ей на живот.

\- Не знаю. Это будет тем, что ты хочешь.

Её глаза кололо от слёз, но она сморгнула их и провела рукой по его волосам. 

\- Слушай, Дирк. Я знаю, что я сука, надоедливая, самовлюблённая, раздражающая и эгоистичная, хорошо? Я смирилась с этим, меня это больше не волнует, - лгунья. - Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе так - чёрт, я тебе вообще никак не нравлюсь! Так что если ты хочешь продолжать делать это, то ладно, потому что мы озабоченные подростки и всё такое, меня это вполне устраивает. Просто не... не ври мне и веди себя так, словно ты... - любишь меня, подумала она. Рокси глубоко вдохнула. - Не веди себя так, словно ты вполне можешь выносить меня. Просто... давай покончим с этим, и я уйду. Мне без разницы.

Она не чувствовала, что вообще чего-то теперь хочет. Дирк покачал головой, и она почувствовала, как он вздохнул, лёжа на её животе.

\- Рокси...  
\- Что? - резко спросила она.

Он сел и осторожно притянул её к себе на колени. 

\- Рокси, - повторил он и нежно поцеловал её. - Рокси.

Она отвернулась; он поцеловал её в щёку.

\- Ну да, меня так зовут, Страйдер.  
\- Что бы ты сделала, если бы я сказал, что ты мне нравишься?

С минуту она не отвечала.

\- Я бы сказала, что ты или рехнулся, или брешешь, или и то, и другое.

Он ухмыльнулся, прижимаясь к её щеке.

\- Не вру. Может быть, немного не в себе, но не вру.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что ты этого не говоришь, - пробормотала она. Ткань его джинсов касалась её кожи, вызывая странные ощущения. - ... Что бы ты сделал, если бы я ответила, что ты мне нравишься?  
\- Не знаю, - его голос был гораздо тише, чем раньше. - Я бы, наверно, сказал, что ты сошла с ума, раз тебе нравятся парни вроде меня.  
-... Хорошо, что я не сказала этого.  
\- Ага, - он улыбнулся. - Хорошо.

Она обхватила его лицо руками, проворчала "Да блин" и впилась в него долгим поцелуем. Он мгновенно ответил на него и, да, опять начал тереться. Чёрт, она ведь даже может привыкнуть к этому.

\- Так мы будем делать это или что? - спросила она несколько минут спустя, и он прижался к ней лбом, когда она отпрянула.  
\- Ты всё ещё в игре?  
\- Конечно, - ответила она, закатывая глаза. - Я всегда в игре.

Дирк снова начал целовать её шею, спустился к груди, к животу, пока не оказался на одном уровне с её пахом. Его пальцы коснулись кустика светлых волос, и она содрогнулась, раздвигая ноги.

\- Готова?  
\- Полный вперёд, Страйдер.

Это было странно - приятно, но странно, и совсем не похоже на другие вещи, которые Рокси пробовала. Если быть честной с собой, она довольно много раз представляла, как такое будет происходить, но грёзы были совсем не такими, как настоящие ощущения.

\- Дирк, - сказала она, и её рука зарылась в его волосы, другой она прикрывала свой рот, чтобы не слишком шуметь. Он нежно сжимал её бёдра, раздвигая шире, и, ладно, да, это было великолепно.

Рокси чуть извивалась, пока он продолжал, но при этом раздражённо мяукала, словно не получала того внимания, которого хотела, даже после того, как он продолжал уже несколько минут - её клитор оставался полностью игнорируемым. Она озвучила свои жалобы.

\- Дирк, Боже, блять, это... нет, мой клитор, о боже, мне нужно... _бля!_

Он ухмыльнулся, последовав её инструкциям.

\- Так лучше? - сказал он, не отрываясь, и она снова задрожала.  
\- Д-да, спасибо. П-продол... продолжай произносить что-нибудь, прошу... - Дирк загудел, и она только что не начала стонать в голос. - Боже, бля, Дирк, спасибо, о боже, это...  
\- Хорошо? - спросил он.  
\- Охрененно, - выдохнула она, и он _засмеялся_. Её нравилось, как он смеётся.  
\- Я рад.

Пару минут спустя она закрыла глаза. Его руки поднялись к ней на живот и гладили по бокам. Когда она почти полностью замолкла, за исключением нескольких стонов и всхлипываний, показывавших, что он делает что-то неправильно, Дирк отодвинулся и сказал:

\- Назови моё имя.  
\- Хм? - из-за дымки удовольствия ей было трудно думать.  
\- Пожалуйста, Рокс, - попросил он, приподнявшись и поцеловав её в щёку. - Назови моё имя.

Она немного смущённо посмотрела в сторону, но кивнула и подчинилась.

\- Х-хорошо, эм... Дирк...

Он улыбнулся, целомудренно поцеловал её и вернулся вниз, продолжил медленно лизать и ласкать её, не так торопливо, как раньше, и по какой-то причине это было приятнее.

\- Диииирк...

Он продолжил гудеть, и её мантра из его имени стала громче по мере того, как жар в её животе усиливался. Её язык начал заплетаться.

\- Дирк, Дирк, Дирк...

Он чуть вздохнул и, ладно, он тёрся об кровать, Боже, это так сексуально.

\- Дирк... Дирк... бля, Д-дирк, - последнее больше походило на стон, чем на связное слово. Она чувствовала, что приближается к развязке. Рокси пыталась понизить голос, но это становилось всё труднее. - Дирк... ох, бля, Дирк...!

Она сделала ошибку - открыла глаза; он смотрел на неё, его оранжевые глаза были напряжёнными и сосредоточенными, и, чёрт, в них было дьявольски много любви для человека, который её ненавидел. И его руки вернулись на её бёдра, и она не удержалась от _крика_ " _ДИРК!_ ", когда кончала.

Даже после того, как она успокоилась, и её ноги перестали трястись, он продолжал лизать, но теперь гораздо нежнее и медленнее, и он всё ещё тёрся об кровать. Рокси продолжала бормотать:

\- Дирк, Дирк, Дирк, Дирк...

Она некоторое время смотрела на него, прежде чем оттолкнуть от промежности со словами "Иди сюда" и притянуть к себе. Она села на его колени, как чуть раньше, и помогла ему избавиться от его футболки.

\- Можно, я помогу тебе кончить? - тихо спросила она.

Он кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу, и стянул свои джинсы и трусы. Его член всё ещё был твёрдым и мокрым от предсемени.

\- _Привеееетик_ , - сказала она с радостным выражением на лице, и он закатил глаза.  
\- Не надо, блин, _приветствовать_ мой хер, Лалонд.  
\- И почему это нет? - спросила она, надувшись, и плюнула на ладонь, прежде чем обхватить его. Дирк втянул воздух. - Он красивый.  
\- А ещё, не называй мой долбаный хер красивым.  
\- Упёртый, - сказала она, медленно поглаживая его. - Ни фига с тобой _не весело_.  
\- Пару минут назад ты была другого мнения.  
\- Ну, пару минут назад с тобой было весело, - она ухмыльнулась. - Пожалуй, можно немного вернуться к этому состоянию, верно? -Словно отвечая на её вопрос, Дирк коротко застонал. Она задвигала рукой быстрее. - Ну, возбуждаешься ты быстро.  
\- У меня уже давно стояк, Лалонд, что ты ожидала.

Она пожала плечами, погладив большим пальцем головку, наклонилась и поцеловала её. Он сузил глаза, тяжело задышал.

\- А это ещё зачем?  
\- Просто даю тебе немного любви, - сказала она, и он закатил глаза.

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить (с грустью она отметила, что он шумел гораздо меньше, чем ей хотелось), и Рокси задумчиво слизала его семя со своей руки, словно пытаясь решить, как она на вкус. (В конечном счёте она решила, что не очень, но не сказала ему это.)

\- Я думал, ты раньше отсасывала парням? - спросил он.  
\- Раньше да, - ответила она, - но обычно они мне не настолько нравятся, чтобы заморачиваться с эй хренью.

Дирк ничего не отвечал с минуту. Она мягко толкнула его, чтобы он лёг на кровать, и слизала остатки с его живота. Он содрогнулся, но продолжил говорить.

\- Итак... я тебе нравлюсь? Больше, чем другие?

Она не остановилась для ответа, вместо этого не торопилась, села и, продолжая поглаживать его бёдра, вздохнула.

\- Хочешь правду? - Он кивнул. - Да, ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься, вообще-то, не важно, какой ты на самом деле, - Рокси улыбнулась. - Я бы тебе не позволила... ну, ты понимаешь... если бы не нравился, если честно. - Дирк закусил губу и отвернулся. Она слезла с него и потянулась, разминая спину и запястья. - Тебе не нужно... врать и говорить, что я тебе нравлюсь, только потому, что мы трахались и всё такое. Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе. Я привыкла к этому, так что не грусти.

Соскочив с кровати, она натянула нижнее бельё, но её руки немного тряслись, и надевать бюстгальтер было трудно из-за этого. Она искала свою футболку, когда Дирк вздохнул и сказал:

\- Помнишь, как ты пришла сюда после вечеринки, где-то год назад?

Она с тревогой посмотрела на него.

\- После того как тот парень погнался за мной. Ну да, конечно.  
\- Я сказал, ты мне не безразлична. Гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы.  
-... Ну да.

Он поднялся с кровати и натянул чистые трусы.

\- Ты думала, что я солгал? - сказал он и подошёл к ней сзади. Рокси немного напряглась, прежде чем он обнял её за талию и поцеловал в изгиб шеи.  
\- Не знаю, - ответила она. - Я просто подумала, что ты пытался меня поддержать. Раз я была эмоциональной развалиной и всё такое. - Вне зависимости от своих слов, она прислонилась к нему и расслабилась.  
\- В смысле, конечно же, я хотел поддержать тебя, - ответил Дирк, тщательно подбирая слова. - Но я не просто трепался на ветер, чтобы ты прекратила рыдать. Ты всё равно сильнее этого.

Рокси кивнула. 

\- Значит, ты говорил серьёзно...?  
\- Ты мне нравишься. Очень.  
\- _Совсем-совсем_ нравлюсь?

Он хмыкнул в её волосы.

\- Да, _совсем-совсем_.  
\- Значит... мы можем... ну, ты знаешь, гулять вместе и целоваться, и всё такое, - она жестом указала на него и на себя, оба всё ещё были полуголыми. - Типа... регулярно?  
\- Если хочешь.

Она не могла прекратить улыбаться.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, прекрасно. Могу я называть тебя моим парнем?  
\- Могу я называть тебя моей девушкой?  
\- Естественно.  
\- Тогда да.

Она повернулась в его руках и обняла его за шею, продолжая улыбаться.

\- Поцелуй меня.  
\- Какая ты требовательная.  
\- Заткнись, неудачник.

Он ухмыльнулся и поцеловал её.

\- Сучка.  
\- Говнюк.  
\- Дура.  
\- Задрот.  
\- Можешь надеть мою футболку?

Она моргнула.

\- Чего?  
\- Разве не это делают девушки после постельной сцены во всех дерьмовых романтических фильмах? Носят футболки парней?  
\- Ты хочешь видеть меня в своей одежде?  
\- Наверно, да.  
\- Это у тебя у тебя такой фетиш? - она улыбнулась.  
\- Наверно, да, - он поцеловал её в щёку. Рокси рассмеялась.  
\- Тогда хорошо. Но я понятия не имею, что ты с ней сделал, так что не буду её носить, пока ты её не найдёшь для меня.

Дирк кивнул и отстранился от неё. Он заглянул за кровать и подобрал футболку, кинул её не глядя, и Рокси поймала её. 

\- Вообще-то, Лалонд, ты её снимала.  
\- Знаю, знаю. - Она натянула футболку. Разумеется, она была слишком большой для неё и доходила до бёдер. - Она пахнет тобой.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо? - Он снова сел на кровать.  
\- Хорошо, - ответила Рокси, подошла к кровати и села рядом с ним. - Хорошо.

Дирк снова посадил её к себе на колени и мягко поцеловал. Она зарылась пальцами в его волосы.

\- А что это было чуть раньше, когда ты хотел, чтобы я называла твоё имя? - спросила она. - К чему это было?

Дирк пожал плечами, на лице нейтральное выражение.

\- Просто хотел удостовериться, что ты знала, что это я.  
\- Значит, это... как-то связано с желанием владеть?

Он покачал головой. 

\- Нет, не совсем. Я просто закомплексованный уебан, которому нужно постоянно напоминать, что ты не думаешь о Кронусе или ещё ком-нибудь.

Рокси вздохнула.

\- Я говорила серьёзно, когда сказала, что Кронус не так уж мне и нравился. Он тот ещё придурок.  
\- Если ты не заметила, Лалонд, я тоже тот ещё придурок.  
\- Да, но вы двое на разных уровнях придурочности. - Она игриво улыбнулась. - Он просто, типа, придурок прямолинейный, в старом стиле дать-бы-тебе-по-яйцам-придурок, а ты придурок очаровательный.  
\- Не знал, что возможно иметь эту черту характера "очаровательно", - он фыркнул. - Это немного похоже на оксюморон.  
\- Можешь расценивать как комплимент, - сказала она и толкнула его на кровать, положила голову ему на грудь. - Давай поваляемся.  
\- Мудаки не валяются.

Она надула губы и состроила глазки Бэмби.

\- Ну _пожаааааалуйста_ , Дирки?  
\- Ну, блин. Как я могу сказать нет на такое.  
\- Я просто слишком милая, чтобы мне отказывать, - ехидно сказала она. - Теперь иди сюда.

* * *

Когда они проснулись, было уже утро. Рокси потянулась, целомудренно поцеловала его в губы и стала одеваться.

\- Что насчёт твоей семьи? - спросил он. Рокси закатила глаза.  
\- Ох, я тебя умоляю, - сказала она. - Маме плевать. Роуз и так знала, куда я пошла; два плюс два сложить сможет.

Он поднял бровь.

\- Значит, твоя сестра, наверно, знает, что мы трахались.  
\- Ага, - весело ответила она. - Она наблюдательная.  
\- Наблюдательная в каком смысле? Её же здесь не было.  
\- Прошу тебя, Страйдер, - блондинка закатила глаза. - Все, кроме тебя, и так знали, что я влюбилась в тебя. Даже Миинна просекла это.  
-... Вот блин.  
\- Ага.

Они спустились вниз вместе, чтобы позавтракать, и Дирк застыл на месте, когда увидел своих братьев, сидящих за кухонным столом. Рокси улыбнулась им, радостно сказав: "Привет, Дейв, здрасте, Мистер Страйдер", схватила свой рюкзак, который вчера оставила на диване, стала обуваться.

\- Я пойду. Субботние дела, - объяснила она.   
\- Ты уверена, что не хочешь остаться? - Бро поднял бровь. - Мы специально для тебя порцию сделали.

Дирк застыл. Они, уроды, _знали, что она осталась тут на ночь_.

Рокси только покачала головой, встряхнула своими кудрями. После всего случившегося они все распустились, но она причесалась утром, и её причёска выглядела хоть как-то похоже на вчерашнюю.

\- Я бы с удовольствием, но, - она пожала плечами, - Роуз меня убьёт, если я заставлю её делать всё самой.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Дирк, будь добр, проводи её? - сказал Бро. Выражения его лица было не видно за очками, но он кивнул, обрадованный возможностью свалить отсюда, и довёл её до двери.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она, и он открыл для неё дверь.  
\- За что?  
\- За всё, - Рокси улыбнулась. 

Знаю, что сидящие на кухне их не видели, он наклонился и поцеловал её; поцелуй затянулся на дольше, чем он ожидал, но Дирк не стал жаловаться.

\- Увидимся потом, хорошо, Дирки? - сказала она. - Напиши мне.  
\- Конечно.

Она отодвинулась от него, крикнула: "Пока, Мистер Страйдер, пока, Дейв!" и получила ответы мгновение спустя.

\- Пока, ДиСтрай.  
\- Ага, пока, Лалонд.

Он смотрел, как она вышла наружу, оглядываясь на него, удостоверился, что она без проблем перешла дорогу, закрыл за ней дверь и направился на кухню.

\- Итак, - Дейв поднялся со своего стула и понёс тарелки в раковину. - Рокси.  
\- Что насчёт ней?  
\- Ничего, ничего, - Дейв покачал головой. - Просто интересно, почему она осталась на ночь.  
\- Я ей помогал с уроками, - на автомате соврал Дирк. - Мы не собирались засиживаться до того, что заснули.

Он кивнул.

\- С какими именно уроками?

Дирк сузил глаза, которые всё ещё были без очков. Он так и оставил вчера свои очки внизу.

\- Алгебра. А что?   
\- Звучало не слишком похоже на алгебру на наш взгляд...  
\- _Дейв_ , - прервал его Бро.  
\- Они, как бы, не особенно _тихо_ вели себя, - возразил Дейв.  
\- Просто... в следующий раз удостоверься, что нас нет дома, прежде чем кого-нибудь приводить домой людей, Дирк, - сказал Бро.  
\- Вас и _не было_ дома. И мы ничего не делали.  
\- Дирк, Дирк, _Дирк_ , - спародировал её Дейв, на две октавы выше, чем нужно.  
\- Заткнись, - проворчал он и направился наверх.  
\- Вы хоть защитой пользовались?  
\- Мы даже не... бля, мы не делали этого, боже!

Дирк слышал, как Дейв хихикает на кухне, закрывая дверь своей спальни.

* * *

На следующий день в школе Рокси не была уверена, как вести себя рядом с ним. Они теперь... были в отношениях? Это была странная мысль, надо признать, но не неприятная. Что она должна была сказать друзьям?

Но Дирк поприветствовал её как обычно - простым "Прив, Лалонд", и она натолкнулась на него по пути к двери, просто чтобы позлить, но на этот раз всё было по-другому. Он видел ухмылку в уголках её губ и слишком надолго задержался рядом с ней во время урока, и чаще на неё оглядывался. Это было странно, встречаться так, что никто не знал, потому что им обоим казалось, что ничего особенного не было, но всё же никто не знал о них. Секрет, однако, был странным образом притягательным; весь день наслаждалась ощущением "Я знаю то, чего не знаете вы", и единственный, с кем она могла этим поделиться, был Дирк.

Ну, Дирк, Роуз и Дейв, понятное дело. Роуз была умна и смогла сама сообразить, что случилось, даже несмотря на тот факт, что Рокси всё ей разболтала едва добравшись домой, а Дирк рассказал Рокси, что произошло у него дома за завтраком в субботу ("Бро устроил мне долбаную лекцию о "безопасном сексе" после этого. Как будто в первый раз, какого хрена?"), так что их сестра и братья соответственно всё знали.

Когда школа кончилась, они коротко увиделись, прежде чем отправиться домой, и Рокси послала ему сообщение, спрашивая, не хочет ли он сходить куда-нибудь или вроде того.

Дирк ответил минуту спустя, согласился, и через десять минут после того, как она вернулась домой, он пришёл к ней.

\- Иду! - крикнула Рокси, услышав дверной замок, и даже не стала приводить себя в порядок, просто открыла дверь.

Когда он вошёл, она притянула его вниз за воротник его футболки и поцеловала. Дирк начал было жаловаться на то, что ему пришлось нагибаться, но она сказала:

\- Не моя вина, что ты такой высокий чёрт, Страйдер.  
\- Итак, вы даже не пытаетесь вести себя хоть чуть-чуть сдержанно? - спросила Роуз с лесницы.

Рокси отпрянула от него и подняла бровь на свою сестру. 

\- Эй, Мамы дома нет, верно? А, следовательно, это не важно, верно?  
\- Нет, пожалуй, что нет, - Роуз чуть ухмыльнулась. - Просто удостоверьтесь, что она вас не поймает. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
\- Почему?

Рокси повернулась к нему с ухмылкой.

\- Представь, что Мама узнает о том, что её дочь заигрывает с сыном её бойфренда-дробь-будущего-мужа.

Дирк чуть поднял брови, что в его случае означала огромное удивление.

\- Будущего мужа?  
\- Они тебе не сказали? - Рокси скинула свои туфли и пошла в гостиную. Дирк последовал за ней. - Мама и Бро подумывают о том, чтобы оформить всё "официально". Ну... по крайней мере, Мама подумывает.  
\- Вот блин.  
\- Ага.  
\- Как ты узнала?

Она плюхнулась на диван.

\- Она, скажем так, не особенно молчала об этом.  
\- Ладно, но, если это правда, почему Бро нам ничего не говорит?

Откинувшись назад, старшая сестра пожала плечами, скрестила лодыжки и положила руки на живот.

\- Не знаю. Наверно, они ещё не решили на самом деле. Может быть, скоро решат, кто знает. В любом случае, Мама настроена серьёзно.

Дирк вздохнул и сел рядом с Рокси, которая немедленно сложила ноги к нему на колени. Когда он посмотрел на неё, она только ухмыльнулась и поболтала пальцами ног, её ногти были накрашены ярко розовым лаком.

\- Догадайся, кем мы тогда стааааанем, Дирки.  
\- Даже слышать об этом не хочу.  
\- Сводными братом и сестрооооой! - на распев сказала рокси, растягивая слог. Дирк застонал.  
\- Не напоминай мне.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, это не так уж и страшно. Мы же не единокровные.

Он посмотрел на неё.

\- Всё равно это довольно неестественно.  
\- Ладно, по шкале от сандалий с носками до фандомв 50 Оттенков, где бы это было?  
\- Винцест.  
\- О, чёрт, ты, должно быть, и правда ненавидишь это.  
\- Я не хочу трахать свою сводную сестру, - фыркнул он.  
\- Но ты хочешь трахать меня, верно? - Рокси невинно захлопала глазами.  
\- Я на это отвечать не буду.

Рокси засмеялась и легко толкнула его в плечо.

\- Как бы мне ни было приятно слышать, что вы в кое-то веки начали ладить, - сказала Роуз, спустившись вниз во время этого разговора, - я бы очень оценила, если бы вы не обсуждали в открытую свою половую жизнь.  
\- Роуз, тебе пятнадцать или шестнадцать?

Девушка подняла брови на вопрос.

\- Прошу тебя, Рокси, как ты могла забыть возраст своей родной сестры? Мне пятнадцать. А что?  
\- А, просто забыла, - Рокси улыбнулась. - Кстати о половой жизни, как твои дела с Джоном?  
\- Эгбертом? - спросил Дирк.  
\- Угу-м.  
\- Одним из друзей Дейва?  
\- Наверно.  
\- _Ничего_ , Рокси, - ответила Роуз. - Я не заинтересована в Джона - _или_ Эридане, прежде чем ты спросила, и я бы предпочла воздержаться от этой беседы, пока у нас гости.

Рокси надулась.

\- Оу, ни фига с тобой не весело. Ты же со мной почти не общаешься.  
\- Не правда.  
\- Но если ты заинтересована в Джоне, мой тебе совет: тебе стоит поторопиться, пока Дейв не сцапал его. Сама знаешь, как это со Страйдерами - мега-гомосеки в оболочке странного очарования.

Роуз скривила лицо, но для того, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой сейчас, - она направилась к лестнице.  
\- По правде говоря, я совершенно уверен, что Джон гетеросексуален, - прокомментировал Дирк.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Дейв болтает. Под "болтает" я имею в виду "громко жалуется". О том, что никогда не поймёт, как кто-нибудь настолько "дурацким образом привлекательный", как Джон может не быть хоть _чуть-чуть_ гомосексуальным.  
\- Жалость-то какая.  
\- Великая трагедия.

* * *

\- Дирк!

Рокси только что с ног его не сбила, не удержавшись на своих шпильках. Он почти не отреагировал, разве что повернулся в её сторону, и едва успел подхватить её, прежде чем она ударилась головой, но потом решил, что это был её способ показать огромный сюрприз. (По крайней мере, она сама так сказала. Пффф, она могла бы его напугать, если бы хорошо постаралась. Стопудово.)

\- Кто-то сильно рад меня видеть, - прокомментировал он. - Чёрт, Лалонд, ты словно не в меру ретивый щеночек.  
\- Щеночки _и так_ не в меру ретивы, дурила, - она закатила глаза на его невежество. - Это весь смысл их существования. Они мелкие пушистые шарики суматошности.  
\- Прошу прощение за мою неосведомлённость о юных представителях семейства собачьих.  
\- Ты и твои зауные слова. - Очевидно, вспомнив, зачем она вообще бежала к нему, Рокси восторженно схватила его за предплечья и сказала: - О! Угадай, что, угадай, угадай!  
\- Господи, блять, Лалонд, я не знаю. Успокойся.  
\- Нет, БОЖЕ, _догадайся_!  
\- Эм... - он почесал затылок. Рокси выжидающе смотрела на него. - Ты наконец-то дописала свои жуткие книги о волшебнике.

Она наморщила нос.

\- Я даже _близко_ к этому не подошла, - сказала она, словно констатировала очевидное. - Половину из них я писала, когда была пьяной в хлам, так что теперь придётся возвращаться и переписывать всё с нуля. Но суть не в этом. Пробуй ещё раз!  
\- Рокси, я серьёзно не имею ни малейшего представления, из-за чего ты так распрыгалась, и у нас осталось около минуты до начала урока. Можешь сказать мне, если хочешь.

Блондинка картинно надулась, снова дёрнула его за предплечье, чтобы он не мог уйти.

\- Оу, ни фига с тобой не весело. Но, ладно, хорошо, Бро стопудово сделал предложение.  
\- Так, о чём ты вообще, _блин_...  
\- Мне пора! Надо продолжать учиться, увидимся после школы! - Она быстро сбежала в противоположном направлении, бросив ему через плечо воздушный поцелуй. Дирк внутренне застонал и двинулся к своему классу.

По всей видимости, она не шутила о том, чтобы увидеться после школы, потому что едва он пришёл домой, примерно семь минут спустя она уже вошла внутрь, даже не постучавшись.

\- Да что за нахрен, - сказал он, видя, как она скидывает туфли у двери.  
\- Вы так и не поменяли чёртов тайник для ключа, - объяснила она, чуть улыбнувшись. - Он всё на том же месте с тех пор, как я поступила в девятый класс.

Он ничего не сказал, и она направилась прямиком на кухню и стала там копаться.

\- Есть чего пожевать?  
\- Для тебя ничего, - он подошёл сзади и закрыл шкафчик, который она открыла. Рокси раздражённо нахмурилась.  
\- Почему ты высасываешь всё веселье из дерьма, ДиСтрай? - пожаловалась она. - Ты словно какой-то граф Какула.  
\- Меня возмущает это утверждение, - заявил упомянутый "граф Какула", направился в гостиную и сел. - Почему ты пришла?  
\- Что, девушка не может навестить своего парня без допроса?  
\- По всей видимости, нет.  
\- На удивление точно сказано, - Рокси фыркнула. Они сели рядом и минут двадцать что-то смотрели по телевизору, пока Дирк, неожиданно вспомнив, не спросил:  
\- Ладно, что там за чертовщина между Бро и Мамой?

Рокси села прямо и улыбнулась, неожиданно оживившись.

\- Бро стопудово сделал предложение.  
\- И как, блин, ты умудрилась узнать об этом раньше меня?  
\- Бро вообще говорит с вами о таком, ребята?

Дирк задумался на мгновение.

\- Пожалуй, что нет.  
\- Потому и узнала. _Технически_ , мы пока _не знаем точно_ , сделал ли он предложение, но у нас с Роузи есть кое-какое доказательство.  
\- А именно...?  
\- А _именно_ , - она многозначительно посмотрела на него. - Роуз нашла зачитанные журналы о свадьбах в комнате Мамы, а так же целую тонну записей с идеями о платье. Так что, если он ещё не "сделал предложение", то, по крайней мере, они уже начали говорить об этом.

Дирк вздохнул и ущипнул себя за переносицу.

\- Ты мне чуть инфаркт на весь день не устроила из-за какого-то шаткого доказательства.  
\- Тебе, наверно, стоит сходить к врачу, если у тебя инфаркт держался семь часов.

Он удержался от улыбки, вспомнив, что должен чувствовать раздражение на неё.

\- В любом случае, это было пустое.  
\- Вовсе _не пустое_ , - с нажимом сказала Рокси, подобрав под себя ноги. - И это вовсе не шаткое доказательство, Мистер Я-Всё-Знаю-А-Рокси-Всегда-Ошибается.

Послышался шум из коридора, звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, потом знакомый голос крикнул:

\- Какого чёрта, почему дверь открыта? - Прежде чем кто-либо из подростков успел ответить, он вошёл в гостиную. - О. Привет, Рокси.  
\- Здрасте, Мистер Страйдер, - сладким голосом поприветствовала она, толкнув Дирка в плечо. Дирк посмотрел на неё, хотя она и не видела его взгляда.  
\- Привет, Бро, - сказал он. - А где Дейв?  
\- У друзей, - просто ответил Бро и поставил вещи на кухонную стойку.

Рокси подумывала о том, чтобы спросить о своей матери, но Дирк, должно быть, ожидал этого, потому что едва она открыла рот, он толкнул её ногой - сильно - и одарил её тем, что Рокси расценила, как угрюмый взгляд. Так что она закрыла рот и уселась на диван. Тем не менее, она не смогла сдержаться, и, прежде чем Дирк успел возразить, она спросила:

\- Как у вас с Мамой дела?

Её бойфренд повернулся к ней, должно быть, пытаясь прожечь взглядом, но поскольку он делал это через тёмные очки, его было довольно легко игнорировать. Бро вытащил бутылку чая из холодильника и налил себе стакан, не торопясь с ответом.

\- У нас всё хорошо. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- А, да просто так, - сладким голосом ответила она. - Просто Мама в последнее время вела себя... немного необычно. Подумала, может у вас что-то происходит.  
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Но я рад, что ты решила узнать, - он вернул бутылку в холодильник, вежливо ей улыбнулся и взъерошил Дирку волосы, прежде чем отправиться наверх. Дирк поморщился на это, но не стал выражать неудовольствия.

\- Лалонд, какого _хрена_ , а? - спросил он, когда Бро отошёл достаточно далеко. Она пожала плечами.  
\- Прямолинейность всегда работает лучше.

* * * 

Подруги Рокси, будучи достаточно наблюдательными, быстро заметили разительную перемену в отношениях между ней и Дирком. Разумеется, они сразу же накинулись на неё.

\- Нихрена себе, - сказала Миинна, и Рокси с трудом поборола желание сжечь её взглядом. - Я знаю, что сказала тебе не жаловиться, раз ты всё равно собираершься ему отсасывать, но я не думала, что ты на сомом деле станешь это делать!

Она притворилась, что игнорирует её, но Латула начала наступать с другой стороны.

\- Серьёзно, что произошло?  
\- Ничего, - блондинка напряглась. - Мы даже ведём себя точно так же, не знаю, чего вы двое так волнуетесь.  
\- Мы и не говорили, что вы ведёте себя не точно так же, - поймала её Латула и ухмыльнулась. - Так что-то всё-таки _произошло_?  
\- Да нет же, БЛИН, - раздражённо выдохнула Рокси.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Рокс. Давай, расскажи нам.  
\- Нечего мне рассказывать.  
\- Бля, ну ты и упёртая, - пробормотала Миинна, покачав головой. - Ну, я тут не буду задерживаться. Тула, ты идёшь?  
\- Ага, погоди минутку, - рыжеволосая девушка повернулась к Рокси и шепнула так, чтобы брюнетка не слышала. - Нам точно стоит посидеть вместе после школы, чтобы ты могла рассказать, что там между вами, хорошо?

Рокси моргнула и улыбнулась.

\- Ага, хорошо.

Пайроп оправдала ожидания и подъехала к ней к пяти вечера. Рокси была рада, что она предложила, потому что они уже давно не тусили вместе, и, по правде говоря, Лалонд на самом деле нужно было поговорить с кем-нибудь помимо своей сестры.

Почти час они игра и видеоигры - в основном в старые с Марио на N64, которые завалялись у Рокси, и несколько непонятных новых. После раунда в Mario Kart, когда пришла пора менять диски, Латула хитро ухмыльнулась и спрсила:

\- Итак, ты и Дирк?  
\- Полагаю, мне стоит начать рассказывать, а? - Рокси села по-турецки и положила руки на колени.  
\- Ещё как.

Она посмотрела в сторону.

\- Ну, если коротко, мы трахались.  
\- Я тааааааак и знала! - Латула ухмыльнулась ещё шире и выбросила в воздух кулак, прежде чем положить диск в коробку. - Между вами уже года полтора было настолько плотное сексуальное напряжение, что его можно было бы ножом резать.  
\- Не надо издеваться, - Рокси всё равно улыбалась. - Но, да, мы тебе... в отношениях? Вроде как? Что-то вроде того.  
\- Грац, Рокс! Горжусь тобой - заимела себе Страйдера, - Латула подняла руку удара кулаками. Рокси ответила на приглашение.  
\- А что насчёт тебя? У тебя вроде что-то было с тем скейтером?  
\- Митуной? - она чуть улыбнулась. - Ему гораздо лучше.

Рокси кивнула. У парня Латулы были проблемы - о большей части которых она не знала, учитывая, что в последнее время они не слишком много разговаривали - и уже довольно давно. 

\- Это хорошо. Я рада.

В воздухе повисло уныние.

\- Мда...  
\- Так, эм, - Рокси попыталась найти какую-нибудь другую тему. - Вы, ребята, на самом деле думали, что я вас кинула только чтобы быть с ним?

Латула ответила не сразу.

\- В некотором смысле, да. Не беспокойся об этом. Всё круто, подруга.

После этого они попытались делать домашнюю работу, но результат был менее чем удовлетворительным, учитывая, что они постоянно отвлекались и начинали болтать на совершенно посторонние темы. Латула была на выпускном курсе, так что Ркси мало чем могла ей помочь, но зато она помогала Рокси время от времени.

Латула ушла домой к семи часам, и примерно в то же время мать Рокси вернулась домой с работы. Мисс Лалонд выглядела усталой; в последнее время она задерживалась допоздна, и у неё едва было время на то, чтобы что-то делать дома.

\- Привет, Рокси, - поздоровалась она, снимая свои туфли с высоким каблуком у двери. Её светлые волосы, обычно идеально уложенные и блестящие от лака, были растрёпанными.  
\- Эм, привет, Мам, - Рокси поднялась с дивана и направилась на кухню, где её мать положила свою сумку и пакет на стойку и села. - Как прошёл день?

Мисс Лалонд скептически посмотрела на неё. Рокси знала, что обычно не ведёт себя с ней настолько мило, но она старалась, как бы трудно это не смотрелось.

\- Утомительно. А у тебя?  
\- Нормально, - Рокси пожала плечами.

На минуту повисла тишина.

Роуз спустилась вниз со своими вязальными принадлежностями в руках, устроилась на диване и поприветствовала обеих по очереди. Рокси была рада этому перерыву - ситуация и так уже стала слишком неуютной, и она не была уверена, что ещё сказать.

\- Что на обед? - спросила она.  
\- Страйдеры, - пробормотала Роуз. Её сестра бросила на неё быстрый взгляд, хотя и не смогла удержаться от довольной усмешки. Их мать не расслышала.  
\- Эм... на вынос, наверно? - она почесала затылок. - Вы чего хотите?  
\- Китайская будет в самый раз.

Роуз согласно кивнула, и они заказали. Когда еда прибыла, все трое устроились за кухонным столом, плюнув на их вычурные серебряные столовые приборы и кружевные салфетки, ели прямо из коробочек. Рокси пыталась пользоваться палочками, но её мать с улыбкой покачала головой и вяло что-то пробормотала о неподобающих для леди манерах. Роуз только хихикнула и завела разговор о том, о сём.

В середине обеда Рокси получила от Дирка сообщение, и улыбнулась, читая его. Там был всего лишь саркастический комментарий об уровне шума в их доме ("Дейв опять насилует свои вертушки".), но в последнее время она глупо ухмылялась от любых его комментариев.

Её мать заметила это.

\- С кем разговариваешь? - спросила она, изящно положив вилку.

Рокси подняла взгляд от своего телефона, отключила экран и притворилась, что ничего не делала.

\- Ни с кем.  
\- Конечно же, это просто её бойфренд, - услужливо подсказала Роуз, и немедленно получила от неё взгляд, полный ярости.  
\- Оу? - Мисс Лалонд заинтересованно ущипнула бровь. - Кто?

Рокси подумала, стоит ли сказать ей, но решила не открываться.

\- У меня нет бойфренда.  
\- А как же тот темноволосый парень?  
\- Фу, нет, - Рокси сморщила нос.- Я порвала с ним некоторое время назад.  
\- Оу, - Мисс Лалонд сделала глоток из бокала. - Значит, я немного отстала. А что насчёт тебя, Роуз?

Роуз вздохнула.

\- Почему все постоянно интересуются моей несуществующей любовью всей жизни?  
\- Прости, дорогая, - Мисс Лалонд улыбнулась. - Это моя работа.  
\- Вы две, - самая юная из Лалонд кивнула на старших, - пугающе похожи друг на друга.

Они болтали некоторое время, и когда обед кончился, их мать усадила их в гостиной.

\- Девочки, - начала Мисс Лалонд, профессионально (или нервно - Рокси так и не поняла) прочистив горло. - У меня для вас новости.

У Рокси зажглись глаза. "Ну вот, сейчас будет", взволнованно подумала она.

\- Я и Мистер Страйдер, эм... ну, мы решили пожениться.

Никто не был этим удивлён, но Рокси довольно ухмыльнулась и пискнула "Я так и знала!", в том время как Роуз удовлетворённо кивнула и продолжила вязать. Их мать немного пристыжено почесала затылок.

\- Мы думаем устроить свадьбу весной, но ещё не определились со всеми деталями.  
\- Ты будешь менять фамилию? - спросила Рокси.  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - она покачала головой.

Рокси внутренне вздохнула с облегчением, поскольку не была уверена, что сможет встречаться с парнем, у которого точно такая же фамилия.

\- Итак, мы все теперь будем жить вместе?  
\- Разумеется, - ответила женщина, улыбаясь. - Так что тебе и Дирку лучше бы начать ладить друг с другом, раз вы теперь будете натыкаться друг на друга гораздо чаще.  
\- Только не переусердствуйте, - вполголоса прокомментировала Роуз.  
\- Ладно, это я могу. - Рокси проигнорировала комментарий сестры.  
\- Хотя, это не должно быть так уж сложно, учитывая, что он в следующем году уезжает в колледж, - задумчиво сказала Мисс Лалонд. Рокси проигнорировала это; не хотела вспоминать.  
\- Итааааак, кто будет подружкой невесты?

Она посмотрела на свою дочь.

\- Дорогая, у меня ещё нет всех деталей.  
\- Да всё равно ей, скорее всего, будешь ты, - добавила Роуз, и Рокси не была уверена, что именно чувствует по этому поводу.

Они продолжили разговаривать некоторое время, и когда беседа закончилась, Рокси тороплива написала Дирку: "ТРЕВОГА!!! НАДО ПОГОВОРИТЬ, ПРЯМ ЩАС", и две минуты спустя получила в ответ: "Уже еду, не выпрыгни из штанов случайно".

Рокси не стала говорить своей матери о том, что пригласила его; вместо этого, она вышла на крыльцо, сказав Роуз предупредить мать, что выйдет на улицу, если та спросит, и стала ждать.

\- Разве сейчас не прохладно для только лишь свитера? - спросил Дирк, притормозив и выбравшись из машины. Рокси пожала плечами.  
\- Может быть, но зато я выгляжу чертовски мило.  
\- Даже в этой уродливой куче пряжи?

Она улыбнулась и чмокнула его в губы.

\- _Особенно_ в уродливой куче пряжи.

Дирк улыбнулся, прежде чем спросить:

\- Итак, чем вызвана эта боевая тревога?  
\- Мама сделала объявление.  
\- Бро тоже, - он кивнул.  
\- Итак, наверно, это значит, что ты уже обо всём знаешь, верно?  
\- Конечно.

Она кивнула.

\- Тогда извини, что заставила тащиться сюда.  
\- А, всё в порядке, тут ехать всего-то пару минут. Плюс, я совсем не против видеть тебя чаще.

Несколько минут они в тишине сидели на крыльце, прежде чем Рокси толкнула его плечом.

\- Как мы им скажем?  
\- О чём...?”

Она сделала неопределённый жест.

\- Ну, ты знаешь...  
\- Рокс, каким бы умным я ни был, я не телепат. Очень жаль, но тебе придётся использовать нормальные человеческие слова, чтобы я понял, о чём ты думаешь.

Закатив глаза, она показала на них двоих.

\- Ну, ты знаешь, о нас. О том, что мы встречаемся.  
\- Ну, - начал он, похоже, нисколько не обеспокоенный, - Бро и так уже знает.  
\- Да, но Мама не знает. Она-то меня и беспокоит.  
\- Не думаю, что ты так уж должна волноваться, - утешил её Дирк, легонько толкнув её ногу своей. - Она действительно станет так уж сильно волноваться?  
\- Да.

Он ничего не сказал.

\- Ладно, ну... может быть, меньше, чем я ожидаю. Ей всё ещё не нравится идея того, что я с кем-то вообще встречаюсь, но сегодня за обедом спрашивала, так что, думаю, может быть, она начала оттаивать.  
\- Видишь? - он положил руку ей на колено. - Беспокоиться не о чем.  
\- Тем не менее, - настояла она. - Сводный брат?

Рокси с минуту смотрела на него, прежде чем они одновременно сблизились и поцеловались. В поцелуях не было ничего нового для Рокси, однако, поцелуи с Дирком были, и её сердце трепетало каждый раз, когда она задумывалась об этом, о том факте, что они могут это делать сейчас, что _уже делали_ (и не только это, к слову), и она улыбнулась.

Некоторое время они сидели на крыльце, целовались, вздыхали и держали друг друга в объятиях, пока Дирк не отпрянул и не прижался к её лбу своим.

\- Мне, наверно, пора внутрь, - пробормотала она, не желая уходить. - Мама может начать меня искать, и тогда спалит нас здесь, а это подорвёт всю операцию, верно?

Он фыркнул и снова поцеловал её, погладил большим пальцем по щеке.

\- Мда, пожалуй, что так.  
\- Увидимся завтра?  
\- Да, разумеется. - Он поднялся на ноги.

Они добрались до машины, и Дирк прижал её к двери и целовал до тех пор, пока у неё в глазах не заплясали звёзды. Рокси сдавленно хихикала между поцелуями. Она зарылась пальцами в его волосы и притянула ближе к себе.

\- Озабоченный ублюдок, - ехидно сказала она.  
\- Мог бы сказать то же самое про тебя, - он прервал её смех, ворвавшись в её рот языком.  
\- Рокси, пора внутрь...

Они торопливо отпрянули друг от друга, надеясь, что было слишком темно, чтобы Мисс Лалонд могла разглядеть, как они целуются. Рокси обернулась и сказала: "Да, Мама?", направилась к крыльцу, быстро приводя волосы в порядок. Она смогла восстановить хладнокровие.

\- О, привет, Дирк, - поздоровалась Мисс Лалонд, очевидно, так и не заметив, что они делали, и дружелюбно улыбнулась ему. Он попытался улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Здрасте, Мисс Лалонд.  
\- Пока, Страйдер, - крикнула Рокси. Он приоткрыл дверь машины, крикнул в ответ:  
\- Увидимся, Рокс. До свидания, Мисс Лалонд. - Ещё одна вежливая улыбка.  
\- Ты уходишь так быстро?  
\- Да, он уже как раз собирался... уходить, - запнувшись, сказала Рокси.  
\- О, ты уверен? Можешь зайти и присесть на минутку. У нас ещё осталось с обеда, если ты голоден.  
\- Спасибо, Мисс Лалонд, но, по-моему, Дейву сейчас нужна помощь дома.  
\- Оу, ну, хорошо. Было приятно увидеться.  
\- Мне тоже.

Рокси одними губами произнесла "извини", и он просто покачал головой с небольшой ухмылкой, после чего закрыл дверь и выехал на дорогу.

Когда он уехал, женщина повернулась к своей дочери, скрестив руки и со строгим выражением на лице.

\- Зачем Дирк приезжал?  
\- Мы просто посидели вместе немного, - Рокси избегала смотреть ей в глаза.  
\- Я думала, ты его ненавидишь.  
\- Ну, он... не так плох, как я раньше думала. Ничего особенного, Мам. Кроме того, ты же _хотела_ , чтобы мы начали ладить, учитывая свадьбу и всё такое? - она направилась внутрь. Её мать пошла следом.  
\- Разумеется, хочу, но тебе нельзя приглашать парней так поздно - _особенно_ без разрешения!  
\- Мама, блин, мне уже не _шесть_ лет!

Мисс Лалонд ничего ответила не сразу, только смотрела на неё, и Рокси вздохнула.

\- Слушай, Мам, прости. Я не хотела кричать. Я просто... - она не знала, что сказать. - Я просто наконец-то начала нормально с ним ладить, хорошо? И мы ведь даже не так близки.  
\- Всё в порядке, Рокс, - устало вздохнула женщина. - Просто... в следующий раз спрашивай разрешения, хорошо? Я не против того, чтобы ты приглашала людей.  
\- Хорошо, - она хотела обнять её - или сделать хоть _что-то_ , что показало бы, что она сожалеет о крике - но не могла заставить себя, и вместо этого просто пошла наверх доделывать домашнюю работу.

* * * 

Свадьба состоялась 23-го марта.

Рокси была подружкой невесты, как и предсказывала Роуз, и они пригласили одну из своих маленьких кузин быть девочкой с цветами. Сёстры были в одинаковых розовых платьях с белыми цветами в волосах и белых туфлях.

Один из старых друзей Бро был шафером, Дирк нарядился в чёрный смокинг, его волосы были чуть более острыми, чем обычно, и Рокси не удержалась от мысли, что в таком виде он выглядит особенно сексуально.

Дейв выглядел, как чуть более маленькая копия своего брата, он пригласил своих друзей Джона, Джейд, Карката и Терези. Роуз дружила с ними всеми, но также пригласила со своей стороны Канайю и Эридана.

Терези была младшей сестрой Латулы; Латула также пришла, заодно из вежливости пришёл и её парень. У Рокси не было никаких других друзей, которых можно было бы пригласить, поэтому она просто пригласила Миинну, хотя эта мысль ней была не по нутру. Миинна вела себя гораздо более прилежно, чем обычно, за что Рокси была ей благодарна.

Дирк пригласил Кронуса, Руффио и одну из своих новых подруг, Дамару. (Рокси чувствовала себя несколько неуютно рядом с Кронусом, но, в конце концов, он всё ещё был другом Дирка.)

Они, несколько друзей семей и некоторые другие родственники были единственными пришедшими. Свадьба была относительно небольшой, прошла на берегу маленького озера, которое, как заметила Рокси, было похоже на то, на которое они ездили отдыхать во время того отпуска. Её мать была в длинном белом платье, выполненном в стиле русалки, с огромным количеством вышивки и длинным шлейфом. И прежде чем священник успел произнести "Теперь вы можете поцеловать невесту", они уже впились друг в друга, и Рокси улыбалась настолько широко, что у неё болели щёки.

(Возможно, она пустила бы слезу во время церемонии, но никому этого видеть не нужно было.)

На последующем за этим банкете, она и Роуз танцевали ради потехи и смеха, и Кронус, несмотря на то, что был её бывшим, подначивал Дирка танцевать с ней. Рокси чувствовала себя немного неуютно из-за этого, но Кронус, похоже, был куда больше заинтересован в заигрывании с Миинной, а потом, когда та его отшила, с Дамарой, так что она забыла о нём.

Её мать переоделась в короткое тёмно розовое коктейльное платье, "максимально удобное для танцев", и они с Бро выглядели счастливыми, как никогда раньше. Они выпивали, но Рокси была очень, очень рада видеть, что её мать держала всё под контролем, и где-то на задворках её разума крутилась гордость за себя, что она делала то же самое. Она всё ещё оправлялась, и ей всё ещё было трудно на подобных вечеринках. 

Но Рокси не стала напиваться; она оставалась трезвой и, несмотря на это, всё равно веселилась. Пока они ели, Дирк поглаживал её лодыжку своей под столом, и она улыбалась про себя. Проглотив, Рокси спросила:

\- Ну и что ты об этом всём думаешь, сводный братец?  
\- Ох, блин.

Она засмеялась, и Роуз продолжала бросать на них знающие взгляды.

\- Если ты это скажешь ещё раз, я уйду отсюда.  
\- Не уйдёёёёшь, - тем не менее, она не стала давить на него... пока что.

Когда банкет кончился, и они стали собираться домой, Рокси сняла туфли и попросила Дирка подвезти её. Он согласился, и они попрощались со всеми, прежде чем уйти. Их родители (о боже, теперь они _их общие родители_ ) уехали в собственной машине с карикатурой и надписью "МОЛОЖОЖЁНЫ" на заднем стекле, потому что обоим такие глупости почему-то нравились.

\- Блин, устала, как собака, - пробормотала Рокси, направляясь к машине. - И теперь у нас ещё и общие родители, чтоб их.  
\- Почему ты постоянно мне напоминаешь об этом?  
\- Потому что тебя это нервирует, - она ухмыльнулась.  
\- И тому есть хорошая причина, - Дирк завёл машину и выехал на дорогу. - Я не привык к идее быть с кем-то в родстве, пусть и сводном, и при этом поддерживать романтические и сексуальные отношения. Я не собираюсь трахать свою сводную сестру, боже.  
\- Да как скажешь, Дирки, - Рокси ухмыльнулась ещё шире.

Они добрались до дома Рокси раньше остальных, и она сложила свои вещи на кухонной стойке, когда они вошли внутрь, сбросила каблуки и расправила волосы.

\- Не знаю, как ты, - сказала она, - но мне очень нужно в душ.  
\- Мда, - кивнул Дирк, снимая свои ботинки. - Слишком шумные вечеринки делают такое.

Блондинка облокотилась на стойку и театрально вздохнула.

\- Я бы _спросила_ тебя, не хочешь ли ты составить мне компанию, но раз ты совершенно _отказываешься_ трахаться со своей сводной сестрой... - Она снова вздохнула. - Ну ладно.

Дирк задумался, сощурил глаза на неё за своими очками, потому что знал, что она затевает, и, чёрт возьми, это работало.

\- Я могу сделать исключение.  
\- Только один раз? - хитро спросила она.  
\- Только один раз.   
\- Тогда пошли.

Ладно, значит, может быть, он _будет_ трахаться со своей сводной сестрой.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> и в конце они ебались


End file.
